Drabbles
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: little fics. my own take on the ever popular drabbles. They are stories on how miscommunications can give you the most bitter sweet kind of romance...Usagi and Mamoru just plain won't admit they are in love...
1. Coffee

_One shots, based on drabble titles._

_A collection of One Shots about our favorite blonde and her dark haired prince._

_Disclaimer applies to all chapters. I do not own Sailor Moon._

xxxXXXxxx

**Coffee**

xxxXXXxxx

"I dare you." This was uttered with a soft drawl, already sure, that the girl before him would back out at anything so far away from the realm of sweets.

"You- Baka, You think I won't?", Said the girl, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Black brows rose incredulously while sculpted lips smirked with unholy glee. "You'll never even get past the second sip."

"Ha! Shows what you know…WHICH IS NOTHING!" This one ended with the words shouted loud enough for anyone with fifty meters could hear it. Mamoru visibly blanched and waited for the ringing in his ears to stop.

Swearing underneath his breath, he contemplated how the situation had gotten so out of hand. One moment he was minding his own business, sipping his usual dose of very black, very strong coffee, and the next, he was readying himself for battle when sunshine in the form of Usagi Tsukino had sweetly asked Motoki _for her_ usual dose of cloyingly sweet chocolate milkshake, extra sugar. Just the thought of it gave him a toothache.

So now, here they were, face to face. The clumsiest, loudest, ditziest girl of all of Japan, against Chiba Mamoru, Mr. Suave and Collected Personified himself. They were in front of the Crown Arcade counter, Motoki already in knots at how this confrontation would end.

"Motoki, give the brat a triple Black Java laced with Extra Strong Indian Roast."

Motoki visibly paled. "Usagi-san, please, for the love of all coffee lovers in the world, back out now!"

Blonde hair flew everywhere as Usagi shook her head. "NO! Damn, but if this idiot thinks for one minute I'm gonna back down, well, tough! Now, give me the freaking brew!" Her aquamarine eyes were icy in its resolution. There is no way in hell she would backed away from any dare given by this idiotic, moronic, annoying jerk.

Mamoru stood with his hands inside his green jacket. "Tsk, tsk. You should watch your language, Odango Atama."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Motoki knew when he was defeated. Glaring at his best friend for this predicament, the sandy haired man reluctantly handed the girl the large white coffee cup. All the people in the Arcade watched in awe as the petite golden haired girl drank all the coffee in one long gulp. What was left could barely be called a teaspoon.

"So there! Jerk!" Usagi stood, hands on her hips as she gave her nemesis a triumphant look. The coffee had been every inch as disgusting as she had imagined. Already her whole being was buzzing with the rich caffeine as it coursed trough her. The Dark Kingdom would no doubt get a nasty surprise if it decided to send in some Youmas tonight. Sailor Moon would be in her most aggressive, fighting form.

Mamoru himself was pole axed. Disbelief was coming from every pore of his body. With a frown, he turned to the man inside the booth. "Did you lace it with sugar? **_A lot of sugar?"_**

He ignored the hiss of disbelief from his friend, as well as the loud squawk that came from his blonde prey. With resolution he took the cup that Usagi drank from and promptly sipped what few remains of the coffee left in it, intent on proving the brew she drank was sweetened.

But more important, he ignored his inner voice that slyly asked why he had to turn the cup just so that his lips drank on the spot where the imprint of pink gloss was visible on the stark whiteness of the cup…


	2. Weapons

xxxXXXxxx

**Weapons**

xxxXXXxxx

Chiba Mamoru was a man never meant to know love. Or care. Or share what he might care to love.

And he believed this about himself with a certainty of someone who had lived his whole life alone and unloved. He had practiced solitude for nearly thirteen years. And he liked the peace it brought.

As a child, he had built a fortress that no one had been capable of laying siege. Even Motoki, the arcade guy, and his long time friend, only gets to enter his icy shell by the strictest form of emotional surveillance.

The man that a six years old orphan boy had become was content with his life. And no one, not one, was allowed to destroy his calm world.

He has pushed himself to routine his actions, so to make effective use of his time. He spent what little leisure moments he had studying. Even in his coffee break, Mamoru was diligent in his studies.

He guarded everything his jealously. His privacy, his lonely dark world…

Mamuro knew that at times, he was a cold, calculating bastard. But cold, calculating bastards ruled the world, and that was exactly what he wanted. To rule…and protect what he owned.

A happy laughter burst out of nowhere and destroyed his concentration. Tired and irritated, he lifted his midnight blue eyes to the source of the irritating laugh.

She was with friends, her hands gesturing wildly as she related some story. It was nonsensical, like always, and filled with descriptions of colours and light.

For a moment, his resolution faltered, and he allowed himself to listen. His hungry eyes took notice of the other people inside the arcade, and what he saw made his gorgeous blues turned to nasty slits.

Everyone was staring at her. Some boys, sporting her uniforms color was gazing at her in rapt admiration. Irritated, he took note of the blush of a man older than himself as he tried to not look at the blonde-haired storyteller.

A feeling of anger and envy came toward him and he hated how he felt. Striving to be calm, he focused his attention to the now quiet girl, her happy, sweet smile warming everyone who sees it.

Tsukino Usagi is the embodiment of everything that Mamoru was not. She was carefree and happy. There was no desire for her to control the world. There was no desire to control in her - period. The young woman was the mortal form of sunshine, dewdrops, honey, vanilla, sugar, gingerbread cookies, a kitten purr, a puppy's tail, a fluff of feather on ticklish feet, and chocolates. Always the chocolates… The list goes on, but it was too long and unnecessary.

These were not the worst things about Usagi, though. The worst thing about the girl was her smile.

Not that he wanted it. Mamuro shudder at the idea of being in the receiving end of that smile. It would be like being given a gift that he would be required to share to people. And bastard that he was, he would not want to share it…

With a cool calm voice, Mamoru delivered his killer blow. "Eh, Odango Atama, will it be too much to ask if for once in your stupid life, you stop squealing your ridiculous stories for one day? No one cares that the clouds outside looks like Santa's elf making jack in a box?" His voice was even, not a single trace of desperation in it. Around him, the entire arcade gasps.

Usagi's smile vanished instantly. With a growl, she stomp towards the obnoxious man, who for some reason, always insisted on pinpointing every little flaw she posses. Her laughing blue eyes were screaming murder now.

"Baka Buta!" Poke. "Why," Poke. "Must," Poke. "YOU," Poke. "ALWAYS ALWAYS RUIN MY DAY!" Poke, poke, poke.

The girl whirled around, her other hand nursing her finger where she had gabbed it at Mamuro's chest. In seconds, she was out in the streets, on her way home, the golden hair of hers streaming in the wind, as she ran from her enemy.

Her blue eyes and gold hair.

This, too, were some of the worst things about Usagi.

Mamoru uttered a sigh of contentment as the world around him returned to normal. He could not do anything about the color of her eyes, or the silken sheen of her hair, but he could make sure he was never disarmed by her smile.

For Usagi's weapon were formidable. And while his words were his only defense against it, the handsome young man looked within himself and winced. The fortress that was inside him was melted away. He knew that if it was a physical thing, the ice fortress would look like a ruin of an old castle, its entire front flank crumbled at the warmth of a smile.

With resolution, he begun to clear the rubble, and build a stronger fort. His heart ignored the pain emanating from within, now that she was gone. And his mind cowed in a dark corner, knowing it was a losing battle…

Usagi's weapons were just too strong.


	3. Sweet Sixteen

xxxXXXxxx

**Sweet Sixteen**

xxxXXXxxx

"Bang!"

"Crash!"

"Blam!"

"Bang!"

Motoki, from his position behind the arcade counter, visibly blanched. He gave a wobbly grin in the direction of the kitchen before he sighed in defeat.

Mamoru, for his part, cast a suspicious look at the arcade area, where tons of kids were playing. His eyes scanned the spot where the Sailor V game was. Seeing nothing there, he turned to Motoki. With a dawning in his eyes, he caught Motoki look worriedly at the kitchen, and he instantly knew who had caused the commotion.

"Motoki, please don't tell me you did not let Usagi in the kitchen!"

The sandy haired man shrugged, trying to be innocent.

His best friend was not pleased. "Baka! Don't you think? What were you thinking? There are knives there the size of which I've never seen. And the broiler, not to mention the oven! If Usagi-san is hurt, you better start running away from me." With those words, Mamoru stood up intent on seeing the state that Usagi was in.

Motoki followed behind, his mind somewhat amused that Mamoru had just threatened him.

They found Usagi on the floor laced in and out some copper pans, and four big containers of ice cream. There was a bottle of caramel syrup, open and dripping and a large bowl that formerly contained some crushed almonds. Some vanilla was dribbled here and there, while near the blonde lay a broken jar of candy sprinkler, its content scattered here and there on the floor. The counter had some confectioner sugar coating it, so that it seemed like snow had fallen inside the kitchen.

Usagi stood up with shaky legs. "Demo…Gomen, Motoki-kun. It wasn't my fault! I swear it! It slipped, then I slipped!" she wailed, her cries getting louder and louder.

Motoki merely shrugged and said in a weak voice, "Don't stress, Usagi-san. This happens every day." This remark caused Mamoru to give him an incredulous stare.

Usagi hearing this quieted instantly. With a grin, she started to move out of the mess, only to slip on some caramel and made a head dive to a large vat of chocolate fudge.

By the time the two boys had extracted her, half the side of her face was covered with the sweet concoction.

The arcade manager gave Mamoru a subtle pinch and whispered to him, lest the living ice cream sundae before them heard what he was saying.

"Look, Mamoru," he hissed quietly. "Usagi had a bad day, and I offered her free access to the kitchen to make anything she likes." His head gave an exasperated shake. "Be kind, and not use this moment to insult her."

Motoki had a point. This latest Usagi escapade was brimming with insults against the young blonde. Motoki gazed at the mess in the kitchen, and winced slightly.

Mamoru didn't quite heard what Motoki had said. His mind was trying to process the sight before him.

Usagi was standing self consciously, her right pigtail dripping with caramel. Her face was dotted with chocolate and strawberry syrup. On her left shoulder, a large dollop of whipped cream lay, in quiet splendour. Her tight fitting shirt was soaked with crème sauce, and on her inner thigh, an ice cream, chocolate by the looks of it, was slowly travelling down the length of her legs. She was glistening with what looked like a coating of crystal sugar and sugar coated almonds.

Slowly, he felt his heart started beating again, until the loud thudding almost left him deaf. And his mind, which went blank when she stood up, forced his lungs to take some air.

The next words left Motoki and Usagi perplexed.

"Odango, listen carefully. If you know what's good for you," Mamoru said in a quiet voice. "Don't ever make yourself into a dessert. Not when I'm around. At least not till you are sixteen…"

With those words, Mamoru went away, refusing to torture his eyes with the sight of a sugar coated Usagi.


	4. Lightning Storms

_**A/N**: This story was inspired by Mamoru's connection to the Earth, due to his Golden Crystal…_

xxxXXXxxx

**Lightning Storms**

xxxXXXxxx

Usagi had always hated the dark heavy clouds that loomed on Tokyo's skyline. It meant, that pretty soon, large bolts of lightning would crash to earth, and then, the roaring sound of thunder. The rain was just as worse, along with the howling gust of winds.

The days just never seemed right when there were storm clouds brooding on the far horizon.

But, it was never phobia, like her mother commented. And neither was it Rei's hurtful comment that she was a scaredy cat. If Usagi was not afraid of her family and friends possible reaction, she would have told them the real reason why she feared the stormy days so much.

Except she made that mistake when she was six and her father had started laughing, saying she was such an imaginative child.

So, now she was fourteen, Usagi decided to tell it all, in the blank pages of her diary…

_Dear Diary,_

_I need a friend who won't laugh at what I'm gonna say. But I don't have that kind of friend, not even Naru, who is my best of bestest of friends. So I'll tell it you instead, cuz I know you will never laugh back at me._

_I am afraid of storms. I am afraid of the lightning, the thunder, the sad rain and the angry wind. But I fear, in a way, that I would for a friend who was lonely or angry. The greater the storm, the more I fear for that friend…_

_Stupid, huh? But it just is. Its like someone I know, is causing the thunder bolts in the sky. Someone who I love very much but who I can't be with…It doesn't happen always, though. Sometimes, it really is just those stupid lightings and winds._

_But because I feel these, I have come to fear all storms. Even when I don't feel this sadness in my heart… Because the storm remind me of the times when my silent friend was angry or sad. _

_He is sad now…And I know its stupid to say he is a boy, since I don't even know him, but he is sad…That's why there is only winds and raindrops. Like he is crying out in sadness._

_It's when he is angry that the bolts and roars come. I hate that just as well. I want to hurt the people who hurt him. And that is extreme to me, because I don't like fighting…_

_But I think, for this boy, I will fight. Because I feel he is very special to me. I want to find him diary, and wipe his tears away. I want to sing him lullabies so he stops crying. Mostly, I just want to tell him I love him and care for him very much. And that as long as I can, I will always be beside him…_

_I don't know why. But I just do._

With a sigh Usagi closed her pink notebook and stashed it away in the bottom of her bed. She hugged her knees close and tried to look out of the murky darkness, hating the raindrops, knowing someone she had never met, wanted so bad to cry because he was hurting. Silently, so Luna won't hear, she started crying as his pain was transferred to her and she almost broke down from the sadness.

In the cemetery, a lone figure kneeled. His black trench coat was wet because he has been out of the storm for a while, and had not bothered to stay dry. His fingers traced the name of the first of the two tombstones…

With a dejected sigh, he stood up, and brushed his raven black hair out of his midnight blue eyes. He looked up at the grey clouds and pretended the rain falling on his face were the tears he couldn't cry for his parents. Despite the pain in his heart, he refused to cry, because he did not want to be weak…

He moved away, with slow dragging steps…It had been his parent's death anniversary…

Very quietly he made his way to his car. Deep within him, he heard the sad cries of his princess, as she wept for his pain. As if she felt what he felt, and wanted to share the heavy burden of his loneliness…


	5. Rain

xxxXXXxxx

**Rain**

xxxXXXxxx

"I'll show you!"

Tsukino Usagi was a blazing red. She was so red, even Rei was afraid of commenting anymore. But Ami, ever sensible and level headed Ami, decided to not be a genius today, and just be plain annoying…to Usagi.

"Well, you have to admit, it's highly suspicious, for it to happen every time. Which means," Ami said, oblivious to the death glare coming from Usagi, "you must have targeted him…" her voice lost is sure tone as Usagi's looks finally begun to penetrate from the thick cover of her textbook. Blushing herself, she ducked under her reading material.

Usagi, for her part, was near tears. "I swear, I never do it on purpose! Here, I'll show you!" she repeated yet again. So saying, she yanked her two shoes off her feet. Then she impatiently held out her hand for her friends.

Rei, realizing what Usagi wanted, started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding. Two isn't enough?"

The blue head of Ami peeped out of her book. "It's a good idea, actually. If it works the way Usagi insists, then it might mean she really was telling the truth. Demo, I highly doubt the probability." She bobbed her head enthusiastically. "It'll be an interesting experiment though." She took off her own two shoes and handed it to their blonde friend.

Makoto merely took a bite of her dumpling.

When all four shoes were in Usagi's small hands she threw it off in the air, right behind the wall they were facing. And she made sure she threw it hard and as far away as possible.

As they were flying in the air, the petite blonde gave her friends a superior smile. "There, you see nothing to it. It'll hit someone- or maybe not, let's hope its not, but it will most definitely hit—"

"MAMORU! Watch out!" Motoki's yell drifted to the side where the girls were.

"OW! What the—HEY! GODDAMNIT! OUCH!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at one another. Makoto had let go of her dumpling and was now taking of her shoes.

Rei was the first to react to what the brown haired girl was doing. "What are you doing? We better run before they start looking for who threw the shoes!" she hissed.

But Makoto was getting interested with the whole 'experiment'. "I just want to see if this one will hit him." she whispered back. With great grace, Makoto threw her shoe over the wall as well.

"OWIE!" someone yelped. "Mamoru, I got hit by a shoe, too…" Motoki's whining voice was heard.

Rei's eyes were huge. "QUICK! Give me your remaining shoe," she ordered Makoto, while she herself was busy taking off her own heeled footwear.

Ami, understanding the train of thought that the miko was taking, offered a feeble argument. "That may not be safe, Rei-chan."

Usagi was nodding wisely, fully backing up Ami. It was a surprise, though, when Rei shoved to her all three shoes. "You mean, you want me to prove it? AGAIN?"

"Hai!"

Biting her lower lips, her golden hair ruffling in the breeze, Usagi gave a 'what the heck' movement with her shoulders, and started throwing. Her three friends trained their ear, eagerly listening for the probable swearing. It did not disappoint.

"FUCK!" Mamoru yelled. "OUCH! Dagnabbit…OUCH!"

Ami couldn't help it. With a frown, she picked up the half eaten dumpling and threw.

It was Motoki's voice this time. "Hey! Now its raining dumplings on me."

The four friends huddled behind the protection of the wall. Ami broke the silence. "You were actually telling the truth, Usagi! You really don't target him! It just happens like you say it does."

Even Rei was impressed. "Wow, Odango. You really just automatically zero in on him that way, huh? With out even being sure he is near the vicinity?"

Usagi felt vindicated. "Told you I don't do it on purpose." She pointed at Makoto and Ami. "You guys threw and it fell on Motoki, but whenever I threw something, it just somehow falls on top of the Baka's head. I never, ever, plan it on purpose." She emphasized.

"Maybe so," said a voice on top of them. All four girls looked up to see a shirtless Mamoru looking down from his perch on top of the wall. His button down top was holding a bundle of sort. Too mesmerized by the sight of his gorgeous body on display, noone noticed his actions before it was too late. "It doesn't give you the right to pelt me with size seven shoes, Odango."

Mamoru let go of his shirt and with in seconds, all the girls' shoes rained down back at them.


	6. Liar

xxxXXXxxx

**Liar**

xxxXXXxxx

She skipped to the arcade, having decided to have her usual dose of lies. It can't be helped. True, she would have loved to be honest and earnest, but God had other plans when it came to this sort of thing, obviously. So it was either to lie her way to hell, or die another day due to a despondent heart.

To Usagi, it wasn't really a competition. Hell, she figures, was probably overrated; give it a few flowers placed of some clear vases, a hint of color on the walls, and it would be a liveable place. She could work with the heat, and deal with the bad people who were already there. Wherein not seeing him, was a torture no fourteen years old should ever experience. That, she just couldn't deal with. She had tried to stay away from him for three straight days. On the fourth day, she was actually suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Like an addict trying to stay away from drugs.

Now that was an interesting analogy. It just proved that he really wasn't good for her system, if she could compare him to drugs.

She paused as she neared the place. With a grim face, she flipped her pigtails back behind her. She had been thinking of having it cut. Not too much, but just enough so that she could actually let it down, instead of holding it up in its usual style. But if she did that, even with a foot length off, it would look off somehow, when done in her pigtails. And he might not call her with that hated nickname.

'Ooops,' Usagi thought, hand over her mouth. 'I haven't even talked to him, and I'm already down to my first lie. I mean, I really don't mind the nickname all that much anymore...'

She sighed inwardly. A few seconds more and she walked bravely inside the arcade. Motoki is there behind the counter. A wistful look passed Usagi's face. 'What happened, anyway? If I hadn't stop liking him, I bet I could still be a possible for candidate for heaven,' she mused, her eyes boring holes in the young man who _used_ to be the reason she came to this place. 'Why'd it have to change?'

"Eh, Odango, gawking at Motoki like that won't make him like you more," a voice drawled to her right. "You scare him enough as it is; acting like a stalker will not improve your chances." He snorted. "Not that you have any chances to begin with."

She moved fast, her blue eyes ready for battle. Her soul bravely vanquished the recollection of Sunday school, regarding the commandment of God about lies. In seconds, she was in front of him. "Baka-buta, I am not stalking!" she exclaimed. She pondered if that one made it a two but decided it was more of a half lie- sort of. Because, yes, she was stalking but not the 'who' he thought. "You jerk!"

Her enemy raised a condescending brow. His smirk was condescending, too. In fact, his very superiority was anted up, just for the benefit of the young girl before him. "You know, you really should stop coming to this place. Motoki's days will stop being such a handful," he bent down, so they were face to face. "And, I'll actually have that peace and quiet I need. Your being here always ruin my day, do you know that Odango?"

His warm breath tickled her nose. To be this close was a very dangerous thing. She would hate it if he was to break a commandment, even by accident. But if she stayed any longer, being this close to him, she would die of a heart attack due to excessive happiness.

So, for his sake as much for her, Usagi took a step back. "So why don't you stop coming? This way, we both get what we want. I can come to the arcade deliriously happy because I'll know you won't be here," she paused to cross her arms, "Jerk." Her nose squinted as she thought to herself. 'Hmmn, that's two and a half now, right?'

He gave her a lopsided grin, which was a dangerous thing, since it was at his most charming that he pulled out the killer insults. "Big words, Odango Atama. You sure you even know what delirious mean?" He looked up as if deep in thought, then he stared at her with his deep blue eyes. "Here, let's use it in another sentence; Odango Atama is delirious if she thinks any guy will fall for a ditz like her." Now the grin is just a sneer, cruel and hurtful.

'Ouch.' Usagi thought. Cringing, she swallowed her pain and stuck her tongue at him. "I detest you, Mamoru-Baka. I wish I never see you again!" Two lies. This brought her to four and a half. Not bad, for one day. She decided it was plenty enough, though, and turned to the exit. Just because Usagi was gaga over the guy doesn't mean she doesn't hurt when he made fun of her like that.

Two pair of blue eyes watched her leave. Motoki's held amusement and sympathy, both for Usagi and Mamoru, while the other guy's held nothing but sadness.

The man behind the counter started clucking, "What's the count today?" he asked his best friend.

Mamoru sighed before answering. "What the hell are you talking about, Motoki?"

Motoki gave a sad smile. Mamoru's an obstinate bastard. "Four, I think. Save that _last one counts_ as double, since you don't just like her…You are in love with her."

Mamoru frowned at his best friend's comment. "Don't go there, Motoki." He growled out the words, hoping they sounded flippant.

It wasn't. The arcade guy gave his dark haired companion a happy grin and said, "Fine. Be a liar then. Just so you know that liars go to hell."

Mamoru snorted. 'I could live in hell,' he thought. 'I bet with a bit of paint and some rug on the floor, hell wouldn't be a bad place…'

His midnight blue eyes thought of Usagi and he sighed. Usagi wouldn't be in hell though. Unlike him, she never bothered to hide the truth…


	7. Fortune Teller

xxxXXXxxx

**Fortune Teller**

xxxXXXxxx

Rei had it all figured out. This new business venture of hers would set her for life, she just knew it. All she needed was to disguise herself, lest someone she knew recognized her and called her a loser. This drawback could have serious repercussions to her bid for popularity, but a girl needed cash to get by in this world.

And her disguise worked. Ami-chan and Makoto came just a few minutes ago. True, Ami had done her best to get away, but Kino Makoto would have none of that. And they didn't even recognize who was giving them their fortune. Rei almost started whooping but calmed herself just in time.

Their fortune had been good, too. Both Makoto and Ami had asked about love and Rei was glad that the tarot cards did not gave any bad readings. Ami would find her love first and Makoto had a long wait to go, but the cards promised they would both find true love. All in good time, was all.

Rei was still musing about that when a tall figure entered. He stood, undecided at the entrance, and then someone shoved him rudely from behind. Soon, Motoki's laughing face poked in, before entering as well. "I swear Mamoru, you really don't know when to enjoy yourself," Motoki said.

Mamoru gave his friend a killing glare before replying, "I told you I don't believe in fortune telling. Why don't you have a go, if your such a believer!"

His best friend gave the fortune teller a wink before answering. "Coz I already found my true love. Reika will skin me alive if she thought I'm having doubts. Now," he turned to Mamoru and gave him an innocent look, "You need all the boost you can get."

Rei wasn't about to let her God given chance go. This was an opportunity of the lifetime, and she was gonna use it. Giving the two young men a seductive smile, she beckoned to her crush and offered him a seat.

Mamoru gave a sigh of defeat and sat down. Giving the woman before him a once over, he frowned a little. "You look familiar…" he said.

The fortune teller made a bobbing gesture. "I am always familiar to a seeking heart. Shall we look at what the cards say about the woman of your dreams?" Rei wasted no time waiting for an answer. She started scrutinizing the old deck and hoped she had marked them right. With subtle movements, she seemingly picked at random while shuffling the cards.

When she had laid them out, her hope begun escalating pleased at the pieces now facing down the table. Rei was fairly sure she had picked out the right ones. Licking her lips, she turned the first face side up with a dramatic gesture, her eyes closed.

"This is the sign that your true love is under," she said in a soft voice. Her eyes opened in a fluttering way, only to become wide. The card was not of the Fire Maiden, but one with the Daughter of the Moon.

Mamoru for his part was suddenly gripping the table. "What else?" he asked. "Can it tell me what she looked like?" Motoki raised his brows, surprised at Mamoru's sudden enthusiasm.

Rei frowned, unsure what happened, but she pursed her lips at the second card. She was fairly sure this one showcased the Queen of Spades. She could use this to pint out that his dream girl was black haired. Heart beating wildly, she flipped it only to almost squawked in frustration.

It showed a rabbit hopping around the moon a happy grin on its face. Rei stared hard at it, pondering the meaning. Then she paled visibly. There was no such thing as the Rabbit in the major arcana of the Tarot cards. Somehow, the deck had included a different trump. "What the hell…" she whispered.

Mamoru's scowl became positively suspicious. "What sort of fortune teller are you?" With a quick and decisive movement he flipped the next card. The rabbit stared at them, this time happily eating a chocolate cake, while sitting down on a miniature moon.

Four more was turned. All four showed the same rabbit this time eating a piece of dumpling, an ice cream on a cone, and munching a giant cookie. The fourth had the same rabbit wearing a pink dress, white ribbons at the base of her ears; on her paw was a small earth.

Frustrated that the fortune teller was staying silent, Mamoru stood up and gave a curt nod to his friend, indicating he wanted to leave. Motoki gave the fortune teller an apologetic smile, and followed his friend out.

Rei was shaken. Looking down, she almost screamed. The tarots had returned to normal. No more rabbits. They were just the same old boring arcana. She stood up, ready to take a break, when another customer entered.

Tsukino Usagi gave the fortune teller a happy grin, while she valiantly tried not drop her purchases. On her hands was a piece of chocolate cake wrapped in cellophane, a bag of dumpling with the name of the store stamped on the bag, a cookie as large as her head, and a bouncy ball designed to look like a globe. Her pink dress was spotless save for a spot of ice cream on the hem line.

The girl posing as a tarot reader gave an "Oh, its you," and fell down in a dead faint. It took Usagi a moment before she realized what happened and she rushed to the side of the fallen girl. As she called out for help, her left hand scratched her head, confused at what the fortune teller meant with her last words. Her gesture skewed the white ribbon she had tied to her odangos, while her blue eyes mournfully gazed at the delicious food now laying on the floor.


	8. Weeping Willow

xxxXXXxxx

**Weeping Willow**

xxxXXXxxx

She hated, in general anything that looked sad. It was a principle to her, to do her best to make anyone who looked remotely sad just be plain happy. And her success rate to date was pretty good. There had only been one time in her fourteen years that she had failed, and that was when she had been six.

'…_Well_,' Usagi amended, '_Two times. I have failed to make anyone sad be happy twice._' She huffed and puffed as she thought about her second failure. It was rationalized that maybe, just maybe, he couldn't, shouldn't **really** count. The man was living proof that snowmen don't have to be made of snow at all. _'And it wasn't like he was sad, really. More bored, if you want to get technical.'_

'_Prick,_' thought Usagi. Then she blushed all the way to her toes at the cruel name-calling. Never mind that it had only been inside her head.

"He is such a bad influence!" Usagi screamed to no one in particular, aggravated now. Since meeting him, her nice level had plummeted down at an alarming rate. Even Motoki had commented how much of a spitfire she really was, after all.

"Not my fault, not my fault." She chanted, doing her best to lighten up her heavy spirit.

She felt him then. How it had come to this, she refused to delve deeper. All Usagi knew was that her survival instinct had kicked in and alarmed her whenever he was two feet away from her. Somehow, she found the willpower to slap herself mentally every time, lest she be so frozen in… 'fear'. Enough for her to be on her guard with him. Usagi hiccupped a little sigh of defeat, and turned around.

Mamoru gave himself two second to take the sight of a uniform free Usagi, before moving on to their usual verbal sparring. "What did you do this time, Odango Atama?"

She howled, like she always did, at the nickname. "Gaawd, Baka! Why can't you get it straight?!? My name is Usagi."

Her hands scrunched her skirt to her side, and Mamoru tried his best not to stare at the expanse of creamy skin and her gorgeous legs.

Her blue eyes claimed defeat. It was impossible to win a verbal joust to someone cynical. And today is too much an important day to allow him to mess with her emotional state of being. "You win, Baka. I yield."

She turned, still angry, but refusing to be dragged to another petty battle with him. Since six, she had made it her bloody tradition and no midnight blue eyed hunk was going to make her late for it. Maybe they can continue **_hating_** each other in the afternoon inside the arcade. '_Oh, God. I sure hope so_,' her heart prayed.

Usagi was aware that Mamoru was following. She imagined what he would say to what she would do next so she turned to him again, an adorable scowl on her face.

She opened her mouth, but Mamoru beat her to it.

"You can't pull it off, Odango." His voice was laughing.

'_What? Huh?_' she thought too confused to say the words out loud.

Mamoru gave her a roughish grin. "Ever seen an angel in church who was depicted with a scowl?" Usagi shook her head, a bewildered expression replacing the irritated look. "That's because," he moved closer, as if whispering a secret, "Angels can't scowl."

A single golden brow rose at his comment. But before she can form anymore answer, Mamoru once again spoke first. "What are you doing in this part of the park, anyway?"

She gave him a limpid look, her emotions too confused to form a saucy remark. She sighed, defeated yet again, as she realized she could only speak the truth since she couldn't formulate a snappy come back. "I'm here to hug the willow tree near the edge of the lake."

He raised his brow on that one. "Nani?"

Her frail shoulders lifted as if asking him 'Why not?', before she gave him a muttered, "Because it's been weeping…And I can't make it smile. So I just give it a hug, instead."

"So…You hug it because…you think it's…sad?"

"Hai."

He gave it a good ten seconds before he ventured again. "Why?"

Usagi gave the man before her a baleful look and said, "I just want to, okay? Its tradition! Since I was six, because Daddy said it was a weeping willow and I wanted it to be a happy willow. So I give it a hug every week to try to make it feel better." Her blue eyes were red with unshed tears, afraid how he would react to her new idiocrazy. "It's stupid, but I like doing it, so shut up, Baka."

He knelt down in front of her and gave her a penetrating stare. "Let me get this straight. You hug a tree, since childhood…because it's a **_weeping_** willow?" He paused and continued, "How come you never gave me a hug when I look sad?"

Usagi's face became beet red. "You are disdainful. You are never sad," she declared. 'That's why you don't count as my second failure.' She added silently

Mamoru smiled softly and placed his lips close to her ear, tickling her with his warm breath. "I'm sad every day…I live alone, and I lost my family at a very young age. What's worse, is that I can't ask the girl I love to love me back…" He moved back and gave her a long look. "So you see, I deserve a hug more than some stupid old tree."

They stared at each other, contemplating this new detail in their 'relationship'. Usagi was heart broken that he was _'in love with some stupid girl'_ and Mamoru wanted to shoot himself for actually telling her about his being an orphan and…his secret. He turned, ready to leave and salvaged what little pride he had left, but a pair of delicate arms came around from behind him and he allowed himself to melt in the embrace.

Usagi wanted so badly to keep on hugging, but she cleared her throat and pushed him away a moment later. "Just for today, Baka. Now go away so I can give my tree his weekly hug." She crossed her arms around her, because they were shaking. As an after thought she added, "Jerk."

She didn't see his happy smile because she had turned away. She didn't know she finally succeeded in making his life a little less lonely…


	9. Sleeping Beauty

xxxXXXxxx

**Sleeping Beauty**

xxxXXXxxx

Those who wrote fairytales must have someone like the vision before him as inspiration for such fantastic stories. She herself was clueless of the picture she made, asleep under the shade of her willow tree. A child too caught up with the beauty of the world to realize she herself was beautiful. A rare thing, that. To never know that with a glance, she could make a man bleed.

Mamoru smiled as he bent down over the sleeping girl. He had waited patiently inside the arcade for her so that they could continue with the temporary truce they had made this same morning, right here at the very same park.

By the time the cherry on her sundae had sunk down the gooey ice cream that he had brought for her, Mamoru was visibly glaring at the people coming into the arcade. Every time it opened he expected Usagi to walk in, her face cautious, ready to shoot down his insult regarding her hugging a sad tree. Every time the doors open, it was never her.

Motoki was practically glaring by the time he had decided to leave. Mamoru had scared a kid who had entered the arcade high on sugar, only to be the recipient of a dark scowl of a very disappointed blue-eyed upper classman.

He walked restlessly, almost deciding to call via phone the twit that was causing this entire unnecessary problem, and shout at her for forfeiting the afternoon. There should be some rules between them. The only time it was allowed to be absent from their daily encounter was when one of them was too sick to get up from bed. Not even a natural catastrophe should stop the verbal clashes.

He had sighed, berating himself for getting irritated because she had not come. He was feeling lucky today, because of the hug and was actually getting courageous. Even bought her favorite food. "Then she had to go and ruin it by not coming," muttered Mamoru. "Not fair, Odango."

His feet took him to the park, and his despondent heart led him to the lucky tree who was the recipient of her weekly hug. Another unfair. Stupid tree did not need that much hugging. The tree has had Usagi since she was six. The least that the willow can do now was wither and die so that Mamoru could step in and staked dibs.

So he was surprised, when from a distance, he caught a glint of gold among the gnarled roots. As he stepped closer he felt his heart sang as he realized where the gold came from. He moved quietly, his feet barely made a sound on the soft grass. As he came almost on top of her, he had knelt down, his eyes hungrily taking all of her in, searing the afternoon to his memory.

"You know," he said in a soft voice, barely heard by his own ear, "I have to take it back." Mamoru's fingers picked up an errant lock of hair and inspected it with the afternoon sun. It glistened like liquid gold.

"You are no angel, Odango. No angel can be as mischievous as you are." He laughed at the memories that rushed to him; times when she had been ready to scratched his eyes out and times when she had been so incensed she had manoeuvred all sort of problems to get in his way. His voice took a tender tone.

"If I must give a description, I'd have to say you are more of a princess. Especially now…" his thumb went to Usagi's lower lip, and traced the pout visible even in her sleep. "Do you realize, that when you are sleeping, you give the most soothing and serene glow?"

Mamoru leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose. He faltered from his next words, but Usagi slept on, and he smiled in quiet. "When you're like this, I don't think you are sunshine and spring." He closed his eyes, and gave her lips the chastest of kisses. It was nothing more than a delicate brush. "I think of moonlight and winter now, as I look at you. Just as beautiful…just as intoxicating. But, it's too quiet for me. When you are like this, you are just like the moon; riddled with mysteries and quiet in her pain."

He leaned back and he cupped her chin while his other hand grazed her cheeks. Usagi expelled a sigh in her sleep, and a soft smile flitted on her pink lips. He smiled, too, and hoped she dreamed of him. But then he frowned. '_Keep hoping, dude._' He called out to himself.

"I like the sunshine more. I already have enough shadows to not want moonlight in my life." His hands roamed over her hair, the silky feel of each strand lovely to him. "And princess or not, it was very dangerous falling asleep in the park, all alone."

He stood up, his eyes troubled. "You trust too easily, darling. There are no dragons and no warlocks, but there are dangers for a young girl, too naïve for her own good…Too beautiful for her own good." He hated what he had to do next, but it was for Usagi's own good. If it wasn't him who had found her, if it was someone else…his hand clenched and he refused to see the visions of Usagi being abused. Now his thoughts were just plain anger and all was directed toward the girl.

"Truce is over, sleeping beauty. Your prince has come, to wake you up from your heavy slumber." So saying, Mamoru picked up the still sleeping Usagi and threw her over the lake. As a spluttering princess emerged, wet and ready to kill, Mamoru offered an uncaring wave.

"Baka!!!" Usagi screamed. "What was that for, you moronic excuse for an id-"

Mamoru gave her a grim smile, his imagination still working overtime of Usagi bruised and battered while he wasn't there to protect her. "That is so you don't be so stupid as to fall asleep without anyone to warn you I could be near." He turned his back to her, and his voice was loud enough to be heard over her wailing. "Next time, I'll throw you toward the deeper part. So unless you know how to swim, don't try to do this again. Okay, Odango?"

He walked away, sad that even when he gave the awaited kiss, he did not get his happily ever after.


	10. Rabbit

xxxXXXxxx

**Rabbit**

xxxXXXxxx

Usagi tugged the material hard, and screamed in her frustration when the seams nearly ripped. She stood up and in a jerky movement begun kicking the side of her bed. Only when her frustration was fully spent did she calmly return to her former occupation. She took her time of putting the sleeves on and when it was done, she then adjusted the large black razor sunglasses. The look of concentration on her face was understandable. The glasses kept slipping, having no real 'hook hold' on its new wearer. When the shades were secured, Usagi stood up and hand on hips addressed her company.

"So, you must have thought that was funny, don't ya?"

She was met with silence. Unbelievable.

"You must have thought it was hilarious the way I spluttered my way out of that lake, don't you?"

Still silence.

Usagi walked around her mute 'friend' and wrung her hands at the same time. "That was the most despicable thing you could have ever done to me." Her finger pointed to 'him' and her scowl became positively dark. "I'll have you know, you moron, that I was having the best dream any fourteen years old could ever had!"

She stopped from her pacing and brushed a lone tear. Her eyes lost the fire and were replaced with the tenderest light. "I was in some castle and the earth was all big and luminous on the sky. I was wearing the most exquisite white gown and I had pearls on my hair, and I was a princess. I was waiting for someone and then you came along. You were in this black armour like some dark knight…maybe even a prince. You reached for me as I was on the balcony." Usagi sighed as she relived the dream.

"You were bending down and I closed my eyes. I just knew there was going to be a kiss…" Her eyes snapped open and unholy glint dominated the cerulean color. "Then before I knew it I was drowning! Did you hear that, you no good excuse for a Baka! _DROWNING_!"

She made a head dive toward her enemy and proceeded with gusto to administer all the fantasy that had clustered to her fertile mind the moment she realized who had thrown her over the lake.

The poor stuffed rabbit didn't have a chance. 'His' cool black shades were thrown halfway across the room as Usagi expertly swung him to the air and body slammed him. His olive green sweater that used to belong to a six years old Shingo was almost ripped to shreds as Usagi manacled his neck and started chocking his stuffed airway.

"Couldn't you have allowed me that kiss first before dunking me to my watery grave, Baka-buta?!?" Usagi howled. "Even in my dreams you always go and ruin my fantasies. Your timing is just—I mean, what the heck do you do, anyway? Do you have some personal astronomer that tells you the exact time and place when to pop in and ruin the moment for me?"

Her eyes turned to narrow slits. "That's it, right? You have some demonic entity that does your dirty work for you and you just go and take credit." Her voice became laced with anger. "I just knew you were too perfect for your own good. My Sunday school teacher always said the devil comes in the most beautiful form."

Usagi threw 'the devil' clear across the room and begun pacing again. "Dang, now I have to plan how to catch your minions. **_There must be someone there helping you out_**." Her stern expression became crafty. "They better run away and leave you with a resignation letter," she begun twiddling her fingers in the cutest fashion, "Coz when I'm through with them, they'll be so minced meat, you won't even get a chance for a warning."

Her small form ran past to her door and off to the stairs. The front door slammed shut.

Only to be opened again a second later, the sound of her footsteps coming up the stairs. She stood in front of her bedroom door before she huffed and entered it. With a quick movement, she made her way to the dilapidated stuffed rabbit and gave it a pat on its furry head before she kissed its nose. "There, there, I still love you, demon or not," Usagi whispered.

She moved to her bed and placed the poor toy on top of the pink comforter. Before she left, Usagi gave it another kiss.

And Mamoru, sitting and looking out of his balcony, would have been incensed with the knowledge that not only should he be jealous of a tree who was the recipient of Usagi's hugs, but that he had competition in the form of a cotton stuffed pink rabbit with a small tag in its long ears, proclaiming to anyone who bothered to read; _'Hi, I'm Mamo-chan…And I belong to my Usako…'_

xxxXXxxx


	11. Hey, Juliet

**_A/N_**: _What's a valentine drabble with out a touch of the most romantic love story ever known? Sigh…A dream come true for any Shakespearian wanna-be; Romeo and Juliet ala Sailor Moon…_

xxxXxxx

**Hey, Juliet**

xxxXxxx

She moved with uncertain grace, like a skittish colt, ready to race the winds, with slender and golden legs. Her hair played and danced with the gentle Zephyr, teasing the gentle air with their golden radiance. She flashed a smile, conquering hearts and breaking dreams, as young men sighed despairing her innocence.

She would forever be a woman-child. She would forever be…untouchable.

_A dream_.

"My greatest fear," he murmured, as his gaze narrowed and all he saw was the young woman walking towards him. His twilight blue eyes closed briefly as the bittersweet pain laced his very soul. '_Never to be yours…'_ his heart whispered. '_Never, ever…ever to be yours.'_

His smiled in his misery. His slender hands longed to caress the slender column of her neck, wanting to touch the forbidden. "It will never happen." His voice teased him in an agonizing whisper. No one heard but his dying heart.

For he always die a little death, after their encounter. He would die again, when they parted. Fated love to be unrequited. '_Who's fault is that?_' he jeered to himself. _'Not I…'_ he claimed back.

"I've wanted nothing more but be the keeper of your love," he called softly. She turned to him, as if she heard his last words. Her crystal blue eyes widened, and the teasing smile left her pouting lips. She paled and waited in quiet, ready for his assault.

He raked his fingers to his raven hair, and he gave himself a moment of fancy. He imagined it was her baby hands doing it, and her soft breath was near his face, warming him from the depths of his soul. It was all make believe, of course. She would never do that.

He feigned attention at last, his smile was still sad, but he formed it to his arrogant grin. "Hey, Juliet," he called again, his voice silky; mere whisper that she was not meant to hear.

She squared her small shoulders and her chin quivered, afraid now. She always was, it seems. To him, she was this fragile rose, without her thorns. Her blue eyes moved around, as if looking for escape. _He_ was her thorns. And he hurt even the flower he was supposed to protect.

His eyes darkened, and he hid his passion behind an indifferent look. "Romeo is here, darling," his voice was still quiet. No one heard, least of all her. He almost laughed at the irony. That he would name them to lovers so famous because of their love. 'If only we could be like them, Usa…'

She hated him at first sight, and then hated him more at the second meeting. A cruel jest of destiny it was that she abhorred his company, the moment they met…for the first time.

So he took her insults, and cherished them. Because that was all she will ever give. In time, his Juliet would grow up, and seek love. When the time came, he would destroy any would be Romeos. "Because I've already claimed that spot, love."

She cocked her head to one side, sure she heard him say something. But the noise of the arcade blunted the sound and all she heard were the maddening laughter of the other people there. His smile grew, delighting the confused look on her face. '_Adorable_,' he thought.

He moved from his perch, his long legs untangling, and the sinew muscles visible underneath the tight jeans. His arms flexed as he pushed himself from the counter and he came to her with a stalking walk. Yet his heart called him a jester. Usagi was never the prey…He was the captive, after all.

Blue clashed with blue. She bravely faced him and he bravely faced her.

"How are you, Odango?"

"Never better, Baka."

The love story begins, both hoping to hide the hurt, never quite getting the way to admitting they are in love.


	12. Study Date

xxxXxxx

**Study Date**

xxxXxxx

His blue eyes watched them with disguised mirth. He shook his head briefly. The 'boy next door' was not that clueless, after all. He took it all in with a happy grin, realizing that he was the only one who saw it.

His best friend was sprawled- if there was such a way to look sprawled on a stool- his thick textbook right in front of him. The midnight blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru were intently reading the calculations of finding the strength of material of a piece of wood when placed with the downward force of 98 pounds.

'_Bleeuch,_' thought Motoki. How Mamoru could stand reading that stuff was beyond him. _'But then, he isn't really reading that right now…'_

Mamoru seemed to hear his light laughter and he gave Motoki a sardonic look, as if wanting to ask what was so funny. Motoki saw him and gave a thumb up. The dark haired man frowned briefly, clearly torn to wanting to know what the sign was for, and also debating if he was brave enough to find out. He decided he was a coward and continued with his studying.

Motoki rolled his eyes upward. '_You think you're so subtle, Mamoru. But you're slipping. Just your luck- **or bad luck-** she is too naïve to see,_' he thought with a smile. He turned to the other person involved in this little drama and almost snorted in laughter.

She had been caught staring.

And she knew it, too.

Tsukino Usagi was seated with her friend Mizuno Ami in their booth corner. The blue haired girl had been doing her best of drilling Usagi about the History of Literary Classics the past hour now, and she was pleased the girl seems as intent with trying to understand as Ami was tutoring.

Only Motoki, from his position behind the counter, directly in eyesight of the blonde, saw the miniscule glances she kept giving his physics obsessed friend.

Now, the petite girl was squirming in her seat. Her soft cheeks were suffused with the cutest of blushes, and she tried to hide it by placing a large book in front of her face, so that Motoki could not see her. Ami, beside her, beamed thinking Usagi was such a good student to want to read such an interesting review about 'The Grapes of Wrath'.

The blond man couldn't help it. He laughed out loud only to stop abruptly when Mamoru stretched his long body, seemingly to drive the uncomfortable position his muscles had been subjected to. Motoki grinned as his best friend twisted just so, innocent enough, save that his eyes roamed a little towards two studious middle school students.

Mamoru's eyes held a disgruntled look. He turned back to his own book just as Usagi decided to be brave and lowered her own book that had hidden her face from Mamoru's hungry gaze. Her crystal blue eyes darted toward the upper classman's back and she expelled a soft sigh before Ami's droning voice forced her to pay attention to her friend.

Motoki couldn't help it. He placed his head in his hand as his laughter shook his body. '_These two are hopeless,_' he thought amid his amusement. '_Ah, but they make it so cute…'_ He grinned, his own smile lovely. Motoki promised himself he **_will_** help Mamoru admit he was in love with Usagi…soon. For today, he intends to watch the drama just a little bit longer, as they continue with their "study date".


	13. Ice Cream

**A/N**: _Warning: cheesy story ahead…I feel fluffy and silly when I wrote this, cuz the language of 'Hope's Destiny' is draining me of poetry._

_And I want to try a first perspective point of view._

_In case you haven't guessed, I'm using the drabbles as some sort of testing ground for how I write my stories. Enjoy, mon' ami_.

xxxXxxx

**Ice Cream**

xxxXxxx

I am Chiba Mamoru. I am nineteen years old, and I am a practical man.

Now that I have introduced myself, let me explain the things that compromise me.

I am a practical man. I have mentioned that, but the point needs to be driven home. Fluff irritates me, idiocrazy just plain annoys me, and stupidity just leaves me seeing red. I am not the sort to tolerate people who go about life unsure where life takes them, just going along with the flow and letting life steer them to the next tomorrow. I hate people who happily say 'Ooops,' as if that explains everything.

You may know my best friend Furuhata Motoki. And yes, he is as blonde as they come. But when a moment counts, he can dig deep and pull out miracles. There is a brain there; he just refused to use it. I fully believe his idiot attack started when he begun seriously dating his girl.

I am nineteen, did I mention that?

Girls are stupid.

My fellow men complain they are the most complicated creatures in the face of the planet. I disagree. Because there is nothing to understand. They are not just insecure, flighty, and shallow, regardless of their age. They are stupid. Period.

Sure, some girls are capable of rising above the hormonal brew of their psyche. I admit freely to that. Reika, Motoki's girlfriend, isn't all that bad. There is this one middle school girl, Mizuno Ami, who was even able to beat my test score in the school district when I was in middle school. I seriously believe she is going to be the rare few who will beat the stupid gene. There are a lot more, but right now I have to insert a **_not important_** person in my monologue.

Let's do logic, since it is my best subject in Psychology.

Girls are stupid. Odango Atama is a girl. Therefore, Odango Atama is the most idiotic, most scatter brained, most annoying pest, most flighty, most, most, uh…Oh! Most distracting reason in the face of the world to ever come face to face with me!

Ehem.

I meant, therefore, Odango Atama is stupid.

This girl just doesn't let life flow her along to tomorrow. She bounces to tomorrow. She skips and squeals and hops to tomorrow. She grins and smiles, and giggles, and laugh as life shoves her to unknown territories. Like she is made of air, and everything about her is light and fluffy.

It is annoying, really. And alarming.

Because she defies categories. She is specie all to herself. I do not think she is human.

…Angel?

Perhaps…

She could pass as one. With her baby-blue eyes and her golden hair. Even if sometimes, the brat can give the most annoying insults known to man. And she has good aim. Aren't angels supposed to be expert archers?

She is coming to the arcade now. Skip, skip, skipping along and occasionally doing a cute hop. Her hair is done in this weirdest fashion. Must be a Chun-Li admirer but with too much excess of hair. And as she bee- bop her way to the arcade, she jumps to her own little beat. She jumps pretty high, too…

Alarming…

I give Motoki the signal and my best friend smiles back. I'm glad Motoki is an idiot now. He thinks the free giant ice cream sundae I have instructed for him to give the Odango is more of a secret sorry for all the time I insult the little twit. She doesn't know it comes from me, so she shoves it in all in ten seconds. Motoki beams as she happily _thanks him_.

What a brat.

What a stupid clueless brat. I'm almost tempted to shout her daily free ice cream comes from me. But if I do that…she might stop eating them. And I need her to keep eating ice cream daily.

Did I tell you I am a practical man?

I need the Odango to gain weight. So I feed her ice cream. I'm even thinking of adding milkshakes and some greasy burgers in the mix. Daily. Lots of it.

Because the practical side of me goes to a sudden bout of heart attack when she hops and bounces through life. I always end up fearing that the next skip, that the next hop, might just be enough to jump her all the way back to heaven, because she is so light and Earth's gravity couldn't hold her down…And God might decide to keep His angel and not send her back.

Then I won't have my Odango Atama.

And that just wouldn't be practical.

**xxxXxxx**

_**A/N**:_ _Like it!?! Please review! I told you it will be cheesy…_


	14. Bedtime Story

A/N_: I have been given a very interesting plot line for my drabbles;** lunaeve**, a dear person who had stuck by me from my anguish filled first update of my very first story, has given me a new drabble title to work with: **"Mamo-chan's Great Escape**"._

_Thus said, all drabbles with the **A/N: Operation Save the Pink Rabbit From the Blonde Rabbit** will culminate to the grand finale of lunaeve's title. It also goes to say, that all **OSPRFBR **series will be **dedicated to lunaeve** for giving me an interesting angle to the stories._

_Enjoy. **This will be its maiden voyage**._

xxxXxxx

**Bed Time Story**

xxxXxxx

Usagi saw Luna was about remark and decided she has had enough. The black cat may be Usagi's adviser as Sailor Moon, but there was no way in hell she will give Luna the opportunity to insult her bedtime rituals.

So, with nary a sweat, Usagi threw a pillow towards the disdainful black cat.

It was a bull's eye.

Blue eyes watched in satisfaction as Luna sniffed, very offended, and disappeared from the open window, her long tail flicking away from the golden haired girl curled in her bed.

'_It's a good thing I have my Mamo-chan,_' she thought with a sigh, '_For me to vent my anger to.'_

Usagi could no longer remember exactly when she got the stuffed rabbit saved that it was the day Mamoru had dared her to drink that awful cup of black coffee. At the memory of the taste, Usagi's face scrunched up as if she had just drank a glass full of undiluted lemon juice. '_Eeeewww_…'

She saw the waist high bunny inside a gift shop and high in caffeine spent all her baby sitting money on the cute toy. But her intentions were anything but cuddly. The Baka, after the dare, not only insulted her, but also dared to insult Motoki. And to top it all off, she had a feeling there will be no youma to attack that very night.

Which was why at the sight of the pink rabbit, she impulsively bought it, fully intent on murder. That night, '**Baka-buta'** was born dressed with an olive sweater she found among the old clothes stored in the attic.

When Usagi finally slept, the rabbit had lost one eye and had been pounded sixty-eight times on the head; body slammed forty three times and received twelve upper cuts. The next morning, Usagi delivered an incredible two hour lecture to 'Baka-buta' about how to treat a young woman properly.

It came to a point when even Luna begun to feel sorry for the furry creature. True, the lost eye was sewed right away, but it suffered worst fates as the days go by.

Then something changed. Usagi had decided Baka-buta wasn't quite up to par with the little critter and promptly named the pink rabbit '**Mamo-chan'**. To commemorate the event, she bought an army tag, engraved with the words "_Hi, I'm Mamo-chan…And I belong to my Usako."_ No amount of Luna's probing revealed the reason for the sudden change of names.

Usagi diligently sewed the tag on the rabbit's right ear where it dangled like a rebel's stud earring.

Mamo-chan that day became a rebel with a cause. The cause was to be body slammed, upper cut, thrown across the room, dragged by the ears up and down the stairs, and be pretty much the designated listener to all of Usagi's complaint about a moron of an upper classman with midnight blue eyes and raven black hair.

And every night, 'Mamo-chan' was given a kiss and snuggled happily by his dangerous mistress. After the afore mentioned routine.

Tonight had not been any different. Usagi sat primly down on her bed and gave Mamo-chan his nightly bed time stories. "You would not believe what you did to me!" she began, her voice escalating to a wail, ignoring the fact her parents may wake up. "You idiot, you called me Odango Atama again! You know how I hate that. What do you mean I don't hate that name?"

Usagi glared and looked away. "Do not make me laugh, Mamo-chan. I am not in love with you! Now quit changing the subject!"

She scowled and refused to look at her sleeping partner. "And then, you had the nerve to say that I was…." She continued talking, occasionally smacking then kissing the pink rabbit.

Luna, from her position under the ledge of Usagi's window, gave a silent prayer of gratitude that Mamo-chan was an inanimate object. Her ears twitched and she risked a loud meow as Usagi's voice drifted on and on and on. '_Tonight's story telling will be awfully long…_' the adviser thought sadly.

Luna wondered if she should moved further to save her ears from becoming deaf due to Usagi's wails.

Poor Mamo-chan…


	15. Disguise

xxxXxxx

**Disguise**

xxxXxxx

**Day One**

"_Luna pen, turn me into a gorgeous red head with the most curvaceous body ever!"_

"Hey Mamoru, why the sad face?"

Chiba Mamoru gave his best friend a despondent stare. "Some stupid red head bumped into me and made me missed Odan-…err. Made me late in my class."

"Yeah? Saw Usagi today?" Motoki asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Just give me my coffee, Toki."

**Day Two**

"_Luna pen, Make me into a pink haired punk goddess in sexy heels!"_

Motoki watched, concerned, as a clearly forlorn Mamoru stumbled into the arcade.

"Eh, what's gotten into you to make you so sad, Chiba?"

His best friend gave him a deadly glare. "Some pink haired idiot flew at me and stuttered that she wasn't use to wearing high heels." Mamoru raked his fingers through his hair. "By the time she left, I missed her already."

"Who?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to answer, only to shut it abruptly as he realized he was about to divulge information. Instead he gave Motoki a death glare and said,

"None of your concern, you snoop. Now where is my coffee?"

**Day Three**

"_Grrrr. Luna pen, turn me into a sophisticated young woman,_

_with a supermodel's vital statistics!"_

"AAARGGGHHHHH!"

Motoki jumped in surprise as his raven heard friend entered the arcade clearly in a bad mood. "Baka! Don't shout in here. This is a kid friendly place and you are scaring the customers."

Mamoru merely stomped to the counter and took a seat in his favorite stool. Giving Motoki a glare, he snapped his fingers, obviously impatient for his coffee.

His blonde friend gave him a funny look. "What happened anyway? Got an A minus in your finals?"

"Shut Up."

Blonde brows rose at his tone. Motoki was now extremely curious. "Come on, just a tiny clue?"

"Some tall brunette almost gave me a concussion when she bumped into me," was Mamoru's irritated reply.

"Was she hot?"

Mamoru snorted before replying. "How the hell would I know?! All I know is that because of her, I miss running into Us-…Where the heck is my coffee, anyway?"

**Day Four**

"…_Ah, forget it…It doesn't work anyway…"_

The arcade doors opened and ushered in a grinning Mamoru. Motoki stopped his wiping of his precious counter and gave his best friend a surprised look.

"Won the lottery, Mamoru-kun?"

"Better," was the smug reply.

That was interesting. "What's better than winning the lottery?" Motoki asked with genuine interest.

Before Mamoru can reply, Tsukino Usagi scrambled into the arcade and started pelting the midnight blue eyed college man with paper balls.

"Baka-buta! You moronic excuse for a man!" Usagi screamed as she threw unlimited supply of cannons at her enemy. "How dare you leave me on the sidewalk after you nearly flattened my face with that hard chest of yours?!?"

Mamoru ignored the howls of indignations. He even ignored the constant barraged of paper balls hitting him. Giving Motoki a joyful smile, he uttered the next words.

"Where is my coffee, Motoki?"


	16. Rosebud

_**A/N** : I was in a poetic mood…Been doing some editing in 'Hope's Destiny…_

xxxXxxx

**Rosebud**

xxxXxxx

They say flowers have a language a seeking heart knows.

What they say is right.

Especially the rose…

The white ones are for untainted friendship, yellow tipped with scarlet is for a companionship bordering to affection, pink is for innocent infatuation, and the blood reds…is for the fiery love.

I have always been fascinated by the whispers of this enchanting flora. Since I was a child and saw a princess in my dreams holding a scarlet rosebud. She was crying and asking me for a crystal, while all around us rose petals circle the dying wind.

I could not say no. For she was offering me a lover's plea, she was surrounding me with blood red roses. Everywhere I looked, everywhere where the shadow does not engulf, my dreams are always of her and the crystal and the red, red rose.

Even in my alter ego, the scarlet rosebud speaks for me. I save a golden haired heroine with love in the form of a lovely red rose, the flower depicting fiery passion.

It seems, I have a fickle heart, that I can received and keep the roses my dream princess seduce me with, and give it away to a young woman as she saves the world.

Fickle heart.

To love two women simply because of a dying flower.

For they are dead, no matter how beautiful, they died the moment they were offered to me, or the moment I used them to shield a golden angel from her enemy. Cut from the stems that were connected to the roots nourished by the life giving soil, they will wilt and turn brown, and become nothing more than a memory.

Usagi…she taught me this.

One day, while I was walking the park, I saw her slight form and made ready for battle. But her tears stop me and I crept close. My eyes widened to see her crumbling in sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to a single bud of rose, the reddest I have ever seen. She places it to the ground after she had tearfully kissed it and buried it quietly underneath a willow tree. "You have to die to give me happiness…But I would be so much more pleased, if you had not been plucked at all."

I hide a tender smile and leave her with her innocent pain. Only my Usako could find true sadness in beauty. Not the shallow angst that colourless people surround themselves with. Usagi is unique in that her pain, even then, is lovely to behold. Her grieving heart sees the injustice of being happy when something has to die for it.

My princess doesn't think that. She throws the petals towards me in great abundance to reveal me as her chosen darling. And my Moon Warrior, though I know her heart is just as pure, is always just too grateful to be saved to bother about the fate of the roses I use to protect her…

…But my Usako is different. The language of the rose is only alive to her, if the flower whispering its thoughts…is alive as well.


	17. Same Old Song and Dance

_**A/N**: The time line is the one where Rei had latched on to Mamoru like a leech, and all I wanted to was skewer her with bamboo and roast the conniving miko with that temple fire…Admit it, you all wanted to kill her too…_

xxxXxxx

**Same Old Song and Dance**

xxxXxxx

It wasn't quite the same, after all. After that day, when both found out both were free to do what they want…go out with other people. Usagi would never have admitted it, and Mamoru would have merely given anyone who asked a sardonic glance. But both hated what they had found out.

They were both single and available…Just not to each other, it seemed.

And the knowledge weighed heavily between them. Silence seemed to nurture this interesting detail, until both felt like they were worlds apart, even when they were distanced by only an arm's length.

Motoki felt it. In fact, all of Usagi's friends felt it.

Even Rei…But she can be just as thick headed as the Baka and the Odango. _'Besides_,' thought Rei, '_Finders keepers, losers weepers_.'

Still. The arcade was incredibly still.

Usagi slurped her milkshake with a frown, and Mamoru from his seat was doing his best not to glare at his notes. Both felt oppressed and treated unfairly. Both wanted truce…and yet, ready to do battle all the same.

Truce was…a foreign thing for both of them. No matter that it was the same thing they both craved the most. Which was why, both never sought it, fearing that with truce would come withdrawal, alienation, solitude. Things that, Usagi and Mamoru most definitely did not want.

Words. A form of inter action. The stolen touches as she slammed to him in the morning on her way to school. Those were the things they lived for. Those were the reason they brave each day. _**A chance to be with each other**._ No matter that it was full of insults and howls. It was a chance. That was enough for both of them.

But some people were disrupting the lovely routine. And their duet was being turned into an orchestra, with new players…and different love interest.

'_Not a good thing,_' thought Usagi.

'_Over my dead body,_' thought Mamoru.

So what must they do? How do they get back on track? And would they ever get back to the same old song and dance?

Usagi risked a glance and found she was staring to Mamoru's heated gaze. Hers were full of questions, while his were searching hers for answers. Both saw only growing confusion.

'_What do I do?_' she asked him silently.

"_How do we hold other people away?_' his heart shouted to her.

Both had the same thoughts. '_They are not invited in our little world_!'

Both didn't hear it, either.

Still. The arcade was still. Even Rei, sitting with Makoto and Ami, was also still.

It was Usagi, still a child for all her fourteen years, who came up with a solution. She had been mulling about it, and had decided, '_Yes. It just might work._'

She stood up, hands held in pleading, and gave the love of her life a secret smile.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," she said in a breathless voice. Her hands moved fast. It made a graceful arc and took hold of her milkshake.

With a flourish, Usagi dumped the contents on Mamoru's head.

There is a hush inside the arcade. Whispers are exchanged. "She dumped milkshake on him!" the whispers cried.

Still. The arcade stilled.

"ODANGO!!!!!!!"

And just like that, they were back at square one. The recorder clicked onto place and the music started and they once again begin their dance.

The world faded. They were the only two…in paradise.

"Baka-buta! Don't you dare splat me with that pie! You wouldn—ARGHHHHHHH!"


	18. Telephone

**A/N**: _This is an **Operation Save the Pink Rabbit From the Blonde Rabbit**. And I'm playing with my writing style…so if you get confused, bear with me….please. This is dedicated to **lunaeve**…_

-

**Telephone**

Kring….kring.

Kring….kring.

"Moshi, moshi. Tsukino-san residence."

'_Ooh, crap!'_

"………."

Click.

"Usagi, who was on the phone, dear?"

"I dunno, mama. The caller hung up on me."

Kring….kring.

Kring….kring.

"This better not be a prank call!…Moshi, moshi? Err, Tsukino residence."

'_I can do this! I am Tuxedo Kamen!'_

"…………"

'_Uh-oh…I can't do this!!!!'_

"Eh? Who is this, please?"

Click.

"Well, Usagi, who is it this time?"

"Grrrrrr. Mama, I think it was a prank call. People these days have nothing good to do…"

Kring….kring.

Kring….kring.

"Look, buster, I don't have time for your sic-"

"Gomen…Is this the Tsukino Residence?"

"HAI! Are YOU the moron who keeps putting the phone down?"

"Err…I just called…Anou, this was my first try…Demo, is- is Usagi-san there, pls?"

"Hai, hai! This is sh---UMINO!?!"

"Eh hehehe…Uh, anou…Usagi-san, err, is it alright if. Uh. Err- I ask you out for…a…a…a…."

"Good grief, Umino, spit it out! By the time your finish, I'll be ready for my wedding!"

"Wedding!?!"

"Umino, did you just snicker?"

"Ooops! The gaki heard me, I bette-"

"AHHHH! SHINGO! Mom, Shingo is listening in the extension!"

"Well, it wasn't like there was anything interesting to hear! I bet dad would be pleased to hear you are accepting dates! Bllrrrp!"

"Shingo! Don't listen to private conversations and don't stick your tongue to your sister like that. And Usagi-chan, who is your nice young man?"

"Oni-chan! I do not have a nice young man!"

"Moshi?!? Err, Usagi, are you still on line? Hello!?! Usagi! Usagi? Hello! Hello!"

'_Phone's still busy! Who is she talking to? She better not be accepting dates if she knows what's good for her! …BAKA ! Why didn't I talk to her when I had the chance!'_

"…..Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…."

'_AARRGHHH! Odango, put the phone down so I can reach you and ask you out for our first date! GODS! Even on the phone she manages to annoy me!'_

"…..Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…."

'_Bloody hell! Shouldn't there be some premonition about this sort of things!? I mean, the man she is destined to marry her is finally getting courage to ask for a date! She should be getting vibes about it!'_

'…_Well, a man can dream…!. Still busy! USAGI, PUT THE PHONE DOWN SO I CAN GET THROUGH!'_

"…..Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…."

'_That is it, you blonde twit! If you don't let me get through, I am putting this phone down! I do not need this aggravation! Not from a stinking, cry baby, gorgeous, long legged fourteen years ol-'_

"…….."

"Shimata…Motoki may be right…. I am in love with Odango…."

"…..Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…."

"Fuck! Still busy!"

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

**A/N**: _Did you get it? Review this one please…So I'll know if I should stop this way of writing_ :D)…. _And yeah, trust me, it is connected to Mamo-chan. To those who are used to the twisted workings of my mind, you should know by now how I love interesting loops and…err, twists._

_Now, special thanks to the following._

_**Dudly, Kana07, rogueishLeia, lunaeve, bloodshot91, SailorKairi91, Sailor Libra24, daianapotter,inspire16, Spiegel-octopi, IAmTheBattleMaiden**, and lastly **Moonlight Shadow Angel.**_

_Uhmn, I may take a break from drabble writing. My three ongoing stories are starting to haunt my waking moments because I've been concentrating on drabbles. Then again, who knows? Writing drabbles is less stressful than those three…_

_Eh he hehe he hehehe he…_


	19. Rainbow

**A/N**_ Dedicated to **IAmTheBattleMaiden,** who asked for this particular storyline. I hoped you liked how I manipulated the drabble title to work with your request…Enjoy!_

xxxXxx

**Rainbow**

xxxXxx

First, he was blue.

Chiba Mamoru felt the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. He had woken up late and while he was not tardy in class that morning, he had missed colliding with a very not important person. Then, his class had to do an extra hour for a chemical lab work, and he once again missed the not important person when he finally zoomed to the arcade.

Then he caught a glimpse of yellow hair.

His midnight blue eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Usagi happily eating a cone of ice cream in the park. When he realized he missed her, he had decided to go home since there was nothing in the arcade he wanted to see, anyway…

She was wearing a violet silk skirt and lace camisole in indigo.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered to himself. "Like a princess from a fairy book…"

He watched, enjoying the sight, and decided to go talk- or fight –to her, because he was longing to have a way to talk to her. The day just never seemed complete when he did not have a moment with his Odango.

Then green took over his control.

There were birds in the air, and sunshine everywhere. Mamoru's smile was wide and light…Until a young man with auburn hair came forward and casually pulled his princess for a hug.

He watched as Usagi jumped in surprise, apparently not expecting the gesture, but she smiled toward the very attractive young man and he saw the new guy said something that made her laugh.

His heart got broken, but like every idiot who was trampled and hurt, he stayed to watch because he couldn't help but want a glimpse of his pain. His jealousy was eating him alive, but he needed to see her…

He saw red.

Usagi laughed again, but there was a hint of uncertainty on her voice as it floated to the upper classman. Chiba Mamoru narrowed his gaze when he saw his Usako trying valiantly to get away from the embrace and then started whimpering in a frightened way as the bastard who held her started pushing her in the shadows of the woods, the smile still suave and confident in his young face.

He used his orange handkerchief and winded around his fist...

Mamoru wasted no time. His shout caused a look of panic on the boy's face and he let go of Usagi. The boy tried to get away himself, but Mamoru was too fast and too angry for him.

The taller man started pounding the bastard in the green, green grass. The younger boy tried to block the strong fist as it punched him almost senseless.

Mamoru would not stop. He kept seeing Usagi's terror-stricken face and he felt his blood boil_. 'No one hurts my precious girl,_' his heart snarled.

Usagi hiccupped, still dazed by being bullied for a kiss by a schoolmate from school. The young man was two years older than she was and was varsity captain. She had been surprised when he came and started flirting with her, but she felt uneasy by the strange glint in the boy's eye.

Her own baby blues widened as she realized Mamoru was about to kill Ryu, and she moved fast, tears streaming.

"Please, Mamoru-san! Please stop!" She screamed in desperation. She did not want anyone to get hurt, but most of all; she did not want Mamoru to kill anyone.

It would ruin his life and she felt panic at the idea he might go to jail because of this. Her heartbeat was erratic and pain laced her soul. '_I can't lose him like that!_' she thought with white-hot fear.

"Please stop! Ie, don't please. It's alright, Mamoru-kun…I'm okay now…"

Her impassioned plea reached through the anger clouding Mamoru's mind. He let go of his prey with disgust, and he turned towards the young woman holding him.

His midnight blue eyes were tender as he carried the trembling girl away from the scene and he shushed her whimpers with soft words and even softer caresses.

"Shhh, its okay, baby…I'm sorry I frightened you, sweet." His hands made slow movement on her soft cheeks, tangling in her hair, doing his best to wipe away her cries, willing him to calm, wanting so badly for Usagi to feel safe.

In the end…he found gold.

His lips made butterflies kisses on her hair, and his arms embraced the young woman whom his heart had claimed as his. She had stopped her tears and now she was still…in his arms.

She was tightly embraced in his strong arms.

The wind blew softly around them, and her hair danced in the breeze, surrounding them in golden silk.


	20. Her Mystique

**A/N:** _Dang…Maybe I posted **'Rainbow'** a bit too prematurely. Uhmn, well…No use crying over spilt milk _:D).

_Now, we have a much more interesting development. **Their friends**! Yay! And since these two idiots are still 'testing the waters', so to speak, we can happily bet our asses that there is no way they will 'rock the boat' by rushing to the love stage…_

_Mwahahahaha…**They still won't admit they are in love!** Good! On with the drabbles_…

_This one is for **mystic soilder**. You are so hard to find a drabble title, so I sorta made my own…_

xxxXxxx

**Her Mystique**

**xxxXxxx**

She baffled him. She really does. Though he had tried countless times to make sense of his growing feelings for her, he could not quite get it, it seemed. Something about her, something shimmering below the surface, just eluded him.

Does it matter?

Yes it does.

For Mamoru was a man driven by logic. And logic has escaped him twice now. He refused to be hoodwinked for the third time. His pride that intellectual side of him and his jaded attitude simply refused to just go with the flow.

His dreams were the first nonsense that took hold of his life. A girl hid by the shadows with her tragic fate hanging in the balance. And all that can save her was for him to find some little trinket.

He searched valiantly. He almost exhausted a quarter of his inheritance searching for a pretty bauble. He already cared for her, this dream girl. He was willing to admit that much.

The girl of his dreams.

Romantics would have swooned if he told them he already had a dream princess. Then, they would lock him in the loony bin if he told them…Well, she really was a girl in a dream. That, in his dreams was where she seems to live.

Mamoru raised tired eyes and Motoki offered a smile. But he frowned and continued with his musing.

Then there was the Moon Warrior. Another unexplainable in his well ordered life. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why does he feel the great need to protect her?

No answers.

None.

She was just there, another anomaly in his world. A young woman, who is incapable of being a soldier, yet the only one with enough power to protect the world, and he, Chiba Mamoru, was her designated protector. With his life, if asked.

It doesn't make sense.

Mamoru knew that if anyone would have asked who was more important; the princess or Sailor Moon, he would have a hard time answering them.

'_Damn,_' thought Mamoru, '_What is it with the girls I fell for? There are too many secrets surrounding them…'_

'_So…What about Usagi?'_

With that thought, he stilled. What about Usagi? He cleared his brain of anything about the young woman who came with the night cloaked in shadows and about the Senshi who protected the shadows of the night. Instead, he focused on the fourteen years old.

'_She is just as baffling_.' This thought surfaced like cold water, thrown to his face to wake him up. She shouldn't be baffling, because she was an ordinary human girl. Usagi has no powers, no reason to fight, and no quest to ask of him. She was simply…Usagi.

'_How did I fall in love with her?'_ he asked himself. '_What could she possibly have that the others didn't seem to posses that I had to love her.'_

Usagi was beautiful. However, it was a rare kind of beauty. She did not use it as a weapon, nor a shield. It was just there, innocent and pure.

She was angelic, to the more poetic…But then, that described both the physical and the inner beauty of the child.

"Damn," he muttered, reminded of Usagi's age. He sighed, ready to let go of his line of thoughts, when the arcade doors opened and the angel stepped in.

He was not aware how his eyes lit up, or how the grim lines of his lips turned into a boyishly happy smile, but Motoki saw it and whistled a greeting to the blonde as she skipped to the counter.

Usagi faltered a little as her eyes fell on Mamoru and they smiled at each other slowly. Their friendship was still fresh and they were still a little uncomfortable with each other.

'_But,'_ Usagi mused to herself, '_It is a start_.' She smiled a radiant smile towards the raven haired man, giving him the greeting she reserved for Tuxedo Mask.

Mamoru's twilight blue eyes widened. His reason did not add up. He knew himself. He knew that he could have waited for Usagi to get a little older before he made his move. But every fibre in his being is ordering him to claim her as his.

Right now.

This very instant.

She was more than just an innocent beauty. There was more. He just couldn't grasp it. Her mystique…was just as mystifying as that of his princess, and that of the Moon Warrior.


	21. To Cheer an Unhappy Princess

**A/N :** _well, I was in a loopy mood…So this is what I came up with_…

-

**-**

**To Cheer an Unhappy Princess**

Chiba Mamoru cast a subtle glance,

towards the girl who did not skip nor dance,

like she normally would in any day

ordering her milkshake, in that sunny way.

He wondered why she was so sad,

and thought of what would make her mad.

This Thursday child who was never down,

whose face was never marred with frowns.

'_Does it mattered'_, cried his heart.

'_Just make sure she and sadness part_.'

So he racked his brains for what to do…

To make Tsukino Usagi unblue.

He ordered milkshake and choc'late cake.

Hoping these a smile would make.

But she merely sighed and sighed again,

she was a far cry of the girl way back when.

His midnight blue eyes became fierce

and he tried to see if she replies to his jeers.

Still Usagi just pouted and turned her back

and Motoki gave Mamoru a hard whack.

Almost at wits end, the young man stood up.

And snuggled to his princess like a lost pup.

He did not see the tug of a smile,

that came to Usagi's pink lips, after a while,

But Motoki saw and thought with a grin,

'_These two are still idiots, deserving to be in a loony bin._

_Good thing their now becoming fast friends,_

_and can make to each other their sweet amends.'_

He did not make fun of the tentative pair,

as they subtly cuddled in one corner chair.

He wondered when his bestfriend will take courage,

to tell Usagi of his love and plans for marriage.

For God forbid that Mamoru wait longer

To make their bonds of friendship stronger.

As it is really very plain to see

a declaration of love from him…

…is all that is needed to cheer her to happy.

**A/N** _: What? Give me a break, I was channeling my inner, err, child (?)…ehehehe…_


	22. Mask

_**A/N**: In case you weren't happy with the first poem…_

xxxXxxx

**Mask**

xxxXxxx

The place was decked with New Orleans humid magic,

a universe filled of jasmine scents and silly things of Mardi Gras.

There were jesters and clowns with little bells in their colourful hats,

and fairies and nymphs scantily clad with glitters and feathers.

The man of the hour had his face hidden by a half mask,

his laughing eyes were brimming with mad joy at his brilliant plan.

Beside him, his raven haired friend sighed a good sigh

unhappy with how he is joining the revelry of this fake Easter celebration.

The doors opened, Zephyr swooped in and ushered four delicate sirens…

Each maiden representing the shifting seasons of their beloved Gaia.

She of the black hair was in fiery autumn colours of pulsing reds and tan.

Somber winter had short blue locks and wispy ice blue dress of organza.

Green and flowers was on brown haired spring, her hazel eyes flirtatious.

And in honey and gold…was the summer maiden, her face completely veiled.

They moved with uncertain grace, not sure of their place in the spinning madness,

as the hurdy gurdy man played his little music box in the center of fun.

Eventually, they were whisked away by cavaliers and dashing highway men,

who demanded so fair ladies must be twirled and dipped in the sweet waltz.

Saved for one…Sweet summer begged off a one eyed pirate with her cerulean eyes,

and escaped with halting steps towards a lonely shadowed corner.

She exhaled a weary breath, and pushed her stray hair behind her ear.

The lass was not aware she was watched by twilight.

Her golden radiance lit the dimmed world she had hidden herself to,

so that it seemed more a place of honour than a quiet escape.

And his steps took him there, confident yet fearful at the same time.

In that corner…was paradise and hell. And his mortal life's destination,

this lord knight with his onyx hair and sad eyes hidden by a harlequin's face.

She watched him approach and her heart stilled at the sight.

Her soul felt a gentle tugging deep within her as he stalked to her private world.

Within inches from his desire, he pulled a scarlet rose out of thin air.

And behind his full mask, he mouthed the words, '_I love you…_'

Her soft hands took the flower from his calloused grasp, the thorns bit her fingers.

Inhaling the scent, she gave him silent thanks with a lingering look…

And mouthed, '_I love you…_' with a secret smile.

Both were blind and could not see, for the masks kept for themselves,

what was mute spoken behind their glittering silk façade and painted, still lips.

Actions speak louder than words… But words were meant to be heard,

not pantomimed as if they were both deaf and mute.

These secret lovers trapped in their doubts and chained by their fears…

Could it be they fear the truth? Daring not to act out honesty lest their friendship threatened...

only able to speak the truth if there is a mask to hide their worded intent…

xxxXxxx

_**A/N** : If you still didn't like this…well, hell…it's the best I can come up with…_


	23. Kid on a Corner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; and/or the song used in this drabble._

xxxXxxx

**Kid on a Corner**

xxxXxxx

"_This song is dedicated to a young man, whom according to our caller, should remain nameless. Coz our little miss insists if he is as smart as people say he is,then he should be able to figure out and connect two and two together… She did give one clue, though. Our mystery guy loves hanging inside the Crown Arcade…"_

The dj's voice held mild amusement as the words laced towards the patrons of the arcade. It took a few seconds for the soft sounds of the song to be heard till it gradually turned louder.

Motoki stopped his incessant wiping of his pristine counter and gave Mamoru a nudge. "Wonder who the song is for?" the towheaded man asked his best friend.

Chiba Mamoru gave a bored shrug indicating he was not interested. Unlike him, the other people inside the place cast speculative glances towards all the male population occupying various spots inside. Most settle with more interest when it fell on Motoki (particularly the females) and then turned into a heartfelt swoon of a sigh when they travelled to Mamoru.

_You keep me hanging like a _

_kid on a corner, _

_just because you think you can. _

_Don't be so certain that I'll _

_always be there, _

_just because I've always been. _

_People change and…_

_I've been changing. _

_Don't you notice, after all this time?_

The arcade guy's laughing blue eyes turned serious and he gave his friend a soft smile. "You know, this song sort of reminds me of a daily encounter of a certain Baka to a bubbly Odango at a particular street corner." He whistled along with the song, his gaze speculative as Mamoru started choking on his coffee.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mamoru demanded.

"Listen."

Both men turned quiet and tuned their ear to the lyrics.

_You should now by now _

_that everything changes. _

_Even stars fall from the sky. _

_So if your nights seem a little colder,_

_just remember, so do mine… _

_Once I've tried, _

_now I'm through trying, _

_you still don't know me, _

_after all this time…_

Both of them turned to stare at one another.

"Well?" asked Motoki.

Mamoru scowled. A part of him wanted to agree but as the lyrics drifted on, it became obvious that the message of the song wasn't very hopeful. If anything, the song seemed to indicate that the singer was getting tired waiting to be noticed and has moved on.

"Its not me." His voice held little room to be disagreed upon. It didn't stop Motoki.

"Bullshit! It's like it was written for the two of you!" came his friend's exclamation.

_I'm not gonna be _

_just another kid on a corner, _

_hiding my heart, _

_saving my love any longer, _

_I'm not gonna be just _

_a kid on a corner… _

_a kid on a corner…_

Mamoru nursed his cup of black coffee with tensed fingers. "It has nothing to do with me," he hissed.

Motoki frowned, slightly confused why Mamoru refused to see the connection of the song. It sure as hell sounded like what usually occur between his best friend and Usagi.

"I think you're wrong." The blonde stated. "But, hey, don't take my word for it…"

…_Not gonna be, _

_just a kid on a corner _

_out in the street, _

_straight in your arms any longer…_

"Then I won't," was the curt reply. He searched for a piece of napkin to wipe away the coffee spilled earlier from his choking and saw a bunch of them lying nearby.

Too irritated with Motoki, Mamoru was not able to take note of one of the paper napkins that had a written message on it. Soon, the hasty scrawl was smudged and blotted with coffee stain, making it unreadable.

Only Usagi, hidden on one of the corner booth with her friends knew what was written there… It had taken a good degree of stealth not to be noticed by the very intense pair, but she had managed to place the tissues near Mamoru.

She did not see that he did not get a chance to read it. Her head was bowed, cheeks flaming as the rest of the song came to an end.

The note read:

'_The song's not lying…I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be the young woman, waiting for you, in **our **corner… _


	24. Business Card

_**A/N**__ : This is a __**OSPRFBR**__. Which means this goes to __**lunaeve**_

**Business Card**

Life is essentially tragic.

This was the thing that entered Chiba Mamoru's mind that Tuesday afternoon inside the arcade. A few months ago, he would have snorted at such comments, because he already knew life was a tragedy. There was no need for anyone else to confirm it.

He has nineteen years to wallow in the reality of an imperfect world.

Furuhata Motoki had bet him a thousand yen it will get more bitter.

Mamoru ignored him, of course. His best friend's laughing blue eyes were dancing with mischief when he had uttered those words and that was not a good thing. Motoki and mischief hand in hand usually meant something involving Usagi.

And anything involving Usagi either leaves him with a bump in the head and a broken heart, or simply put, a just broken heart.

He had watched with a frown as Motoki started handing out business cards to some high school boy who hastily threw the slip of paper at Mamoru after the upper classman said, "Read it and your dead." In a low growl. With a black scowl.

He ignored Motoki's frame doubled up in laughter and retrieved the card that had fallen to the floor. What was written there stopped him cold.

_For auction; Tsukino Usagi's kissing bunny. To be sold to the highest bidder. Bidding ends two days from now. Contact Tsukino Shingo on the following number._

_Details upon request._

Mamoru's eyes had budge out at the words. Kissing bunny.

Kissing. Bunny.

"Hell, no," came his strangled cry. "You mean, it's not enough she has a hugging tree? She has a rabbit she kisses as well!?!"

Motoki stood straight with dignity and said in a choking voice, "Tragic, isn't it?"

His best friend swung his midnight blue eyes to glare daggers at him but Motoki was unscratched. He happily showed the other cards and silently reminded the poor sap to be nice.

"Where did you get those?" Mamoru demanded with a menace laced in his not so cool voice.

Motoki allowed himself to preen before answering. "Oh, I have my ways…"

He did not expect Mamoru to whack him hard and said, "You better tell me, or you'll be whining to Reika for plane tickets to get as far away from me as possible."

"Jeez, you dufus, that hurt! Fine! I got it from the entrepreneur himself. He was giving it to some weird kid with brown hair and some crazy glasses around the park. They were arguing like crazy and I went to investigate. I offered to buy the whole cards for a hundred yen and distribute it here in the arcade."

Mamoru gave his friend a grateful smile. Motoki isn't so bad, after all. "Thanks, Toki. Now, let's burn those."

Furuhata gave the raven haired man a toothy grin. "Didn't I say for a thousand yen, life will get more tragic?" He danced away from Mamoru's long reach, the business cards still in his fingers. His denim blue eyes were innocent and he scratched his head, as if wondering what to do with the papers in his hands.

Motoki is a mean son of a gun…

With a snarl, Mamoru whipped his wallet out and slammed the amount on the counter. Motoki smiled innocently and handed Mamoru his purchase with a flourish. No sooner done did the doors of the arcade swished open and ushered in a bouncing blonde.

Mamoru's eyes held murder. "Odango, this is all your fault!"

Usagi watched with irritated surprise as the love of her young life went home in a huff, barely giving her time to stick her tongue out at him. Finding herself contemplating his retreating back, she turned towards a very happy Motoki.

"Onii-chan," said the blonde, "What was that all about?"

The young man gave his favorite customer a free milkshake since he was feeling rich and winked at the clueless girl. "Mamoru was simply overwhelmed at the tragic and expensive twists and turns of his life Usagi." He cleared his throat to prevent his bubbling laughter. "It's not everyday he realize he has heavy competition. Or that he is not a rational man. Or that he can't pretend indifference…" He started gasping for air in his need to hold his laugh. "Or that he is capable of being jealous of the most stupidest things."

"Huh? Anou, I don't get it…"

The man straightened while holding his aching sides. Dear God, the girl's innocence is going to make him rich! "You like rabbits, Usagi-san?"

Usagi's face broke into a radiant smile. "I LOVE rabbits!"

Motoki winked again and left Usagi with his parting words. "Exactly."

x**X**x

x

_**A/N : Did you connect it with 'Telephone'? **__History : Shingo got the idea that he could use his sister's 'popularity' to auction some of Usagi's stuffs after Umino called. And trust me, little brothers are so capable of doing that…I should know, I have a monster growing up with me since I was two…_


	25. Mamochan's Great Escape

_**A/N** : Another **OSPRFBR** series…**lunaeve**, I wasn't sure this was what you had in mind…But I hope you like it all the same…Hugs!_

xxxXxxx

**Mamo-chan's Great Escape**

xxxXxxx

"That stupid, gaki! How dare she use my old jacket to dress up this stupid toy," said the culprit as the shirt was yanked off.

'Mamo-chan' suffered silently as it was being undressed his olive sweater. Soon he was wrapped into a large white canvas and was toted for quite sometime and was placed in the hands of another accomplish.

"I want to see," said this new voice.

There was a pause and then, "Go ahead. Is my new video console here yet?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here," replied the other. "Now shoo! Your sister is about to come in and she might get suspicious if she sees you."

The 'other' tried his best to keep his laughter from bubbling out and causing his customers to cast him a look as Tsukino Shingo tip toed in a very suspicious manner away from the arcade, happily holding on to the latest X-Box console. Calling out to his sister, Motoki hastily back pedalled towards the utility closet, way out to the back and took a peek at the precious bundle.

"My, my," said Motoki, "What have we here?"

His hands took note of an army tag sewed at the rabbit's right ear. "Mamo-chan, huh?" his pure laughter rang out and he had to hiccupped a full minute before continuing. "Now…What sort of best friend would I be if I make no effort to make Mamoru's love story," Motoki's hands went searching inside a drawer, "as interesting as humanly possible?"

He triumphantly found a scissor and started to carefully snip off the tag. "You won't be needing this anymore, Mamo-chan." He soothed his silent companion.

It sometime scared Motoki how his mind works…

His job done, he pocketed the incriminating tag inside his apron and wrapped the now nameless rabbit and stuffed it inside the utility closet. Motoki had finally reached a very lucrative position in the drama of the Odango and the Baka. Of late, people had begun taking interest of the 'Arcade Soap Opera'.

It was Unazuki, Motoki's little sister, who slyly suggested they held an entrance fee every three in the afternoon so that the arcade could cash in on the people's growing curiosity. Not Motoki's fault they actually started paying up…

But at the rate that Mamoru and Usagi were cementing their 'friendship', Motoki might not be able to buy the engagement ring he was eyeing for the past weeks now. At least this way, he could still stretch his new business for a few more days, even weeks.

"Besides," murmured the young man, "Mamoru will _probably_ laugh and see the humor in the situation when I do give back Mamo-chan's name tag…" He frowned and gulped. "I hope…"

No sooner said when the handsome visage of Chiba Mamoru came panting into the Arcade. There was a manic look in his eyes and a manic grin on his lips. And a look of sheer determination on every fibre of his being.

"Is it here yet?" ask Mamoru.

'_Jeez, but he looks ready to kill._' Motoki frowned deeper. "Baka, be gentle on the poor creature, okay?"

The upper classman waved his hands in the air in a gesture of shushing and said, "Is it here?"

"Yeah," Motoki gestured at the back, "In the closet." _'God help you, you poor defenceless rabbit…'_ Motoki called silently out to the creature huddled in a white canvas.

Mamoru wasted no time and ran towards his hard earned price. The latest game console was a prized possession but the young man felt that better his sanity than some video game butt whooping. It was starting to drive him nuts that Usagi was actually kissing a stuffed rabbit, when the little twit should be puckering up for him. '_Girls!_' he swore silently. '_Sometimes, I just don't understand them._'

He ran to get it and **_then skipped_** to his motorcycle with the large bundle in his arms. Once strapped securely, Mamoru took off to his apartment, the canvas slipping and thus giving the rabbit an interesting blur of the city as they whizzed by.

He was herded into an elevator, and then through a carpeted hallway and finally to a Spartan living room, and lastly, an all black bedroom. With calm hands, the pink rabbit was placed on the satin sheets and stared at with pure venom.

Mamoru stood up and with aplomb addressed his competition. "Soooo-o-o, you are the conniving rabbit that has been stealing my kisses…" An accusing finger was held towards the cuddly face of our hero.

What happens next was anyone's guess.

Poor Mamo-chan…

xxxXxxx

**A/N** : _okay, I'm sorry, but I think this is a funny instalment… LOL. Motoki is a conniving bastard, don't you agree? Tee hee…_


	26. Love Letter

**A/N : **_Dedicated to **IAmTheBattleMaiden**…this is a trilogy drabble…_

xxxXxxx

**Love Letter**

xxxXxxx

There were many ways to write a love letter.

This was one of them.

_Dear Heart,_

_I love you. I always will. _

_I will be underneath the willow tree at the park come sundown, tomorrow. I'm hoping you will be there._

_Your Protector_

There was a starkness to the words Usagi never thought a love letter could posses. No desperate pleas for unrequited love. None of those mushy declarations with flowered words and perfumed promises. Not even the impassioned cries that without a positive response, then life held no meaning, no reason, no joy.

_I love you. I always will._

Simple. Nothing more, nothing less.

She scratched her head, confused at what to make out of the next line. What if she didn't go…would he stop loving her?

_I always will._

…No. The letter made that clear. No matter what, he loved her. It felt comfortably strange, having reasoned that out. To be loved, no matter what…

So what then? Did he want her to meet him?

_I'm hoping you will be there_.

Usagi grimaced a little, her face slight skewed. Maybe, just maybe, that was what it meant, after all. This meant that Usagi had a date – of sort – to whoever would be underneath her willow.

'_But do I want to go?'_ she asked herself.

Her blue eyes read again the plain words and realized why they seemed so…complete. Because it was complete. There were no bogus sentences to take away the beauty of the most important sentence of the letter. None of the sprouting words she herself looked forward to when reading and writing her own love notes.

_I love you._

It was as simple as that. Everything else would be redundant. Because the most important lines had were already written. Anymore would be-

"Cheesy." Usagi muttered under her breath.

Her fingers skimmed the next important words…

_Your Protector._

With trepidation she turned her head towards a young man who sat hunched on his stool, his two hands nursing a cup of black coffee. He was busy reading a large, heavy book so he did not pay heed to her gaze.

'_His name means protector…_' she mused with halting certainty.

As if he heard, he turned and met her blue eyes. With a small smile, he raised his cup, and said, "Afternoon, Odango."

Usagi pouted and stuck her tongue at him. "Baka, be nice," she warned him but with a cute grin.

Chiba Mamoru grinned back and gave her a wink. Then he turned back towards his book, but with a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

Usagi's heart stilled. In her mind came whispers of his name…

Her spirits rose with hope. It could happen…Maybe, just maybe, her greatest dream was coming true at last. She turned back towards her letter and sighed. She felt light-headed and giddy. Everything she ever wanted to read in a love note was in this crème paper.

_I love you._

_Your Protector._

It was the most perfect love letter ever…The only thing that will make it more perfect if the one who wrote it was…him.

_**Her Protector**..._


	27. My Protector

_**A/N**: Bear with me, okay? I'm in a weird mood, coz I keep fighting with my officemates about what is the ultimate anime (they are guys so I'm in a lousy mood...only a few appreciate my hatred for the lousy ending of Full Metal Alchemist -what was up with that!?!)_

_This is for **IAmTheBattleMaiden,** it is the second part of 'Love Letter'._

xxxXxxx

**My Protector**

xxxXxxx

She ran, as only a maiden in love could run. She ran with fleet and grace of a young gazelle on Mother Earth's bountiful face. Like a lover bearing a promise of the one she loved and so she goes forth in winged feet.

Father Sky wept for her. The Old One knew that the golden daughter of Sister Moon will face a new chapter in the Great Scroll of Life. His tears drenched the lands where her footsteps marked her passage. It drenched the fair child as she clung to her innocent dream. It drenched the land. It drenched the maid.

She paused to take air and to shake the rain of her silent Father. Her slender hands wrung the golden strands of her hair. She paused to take in the beauty of the promise. She paused to smile and reread the letter.

In time, the Spirits of the wind urged her on to her destiny. It whipped around her small frame and cajoled her to run faster. Her being felt lifted and she laughed in joy and gladness. She came from a place of sunrise and her love told her to wait in sunset. So sunset it was that she will find happiness.

She was now a captive woman. Captive by written words.

But Love was a strange creature, hindered by no natural law. To some, Love was fair and simple. To others, Love was forbidding and wild. Love, to the girl with the long gold hair, was a trial. With great twist and chasms not even fair Mother Earth possessed.

She would be tested because that was Love's generous decree. Love to this other being of lovely Serenity will be filled with passion and pain. To love she must give everything away. To Love she must give everything she is. Everything she was.

Brother Sun shied away from the trial. And the dark cloak of night descended with speed. The stars scattered themselves and chased the light away. They tickled Sister Moon so she would not cry for her lovely daughter.

Three men, pale and evil watched as the golden maiden swept by. They grinned with manic glee at this new prey. As they approached this flower child, Father Earth shed more tears till it was impossible to see any more against the great gloom.

With silent fear she watched them come for her, and the stars screamed that someone come and save the young maiden. But no one came, and they watched from the veil of the great clouds as she was handled with rough hands.

The fog of fear left her and she fought back valiantly. But so frail was she that her effort was of no avail. And then Love came and brought…her protector.

He came from a far away land, where Earth was not his mother, and silvery Moon was not his sister. He came to Gaia to train as he became his princess's soldier. His eyes were of midnight blue, and his hair rivalled the inky black on night. And his heart was brave, as only a warrior should.

His cocky stance left him when he saw the young woman and saw with relief that they had yet to shatter her innocence. He moved fast and agile and took control of the bad men around her. Above them, Sister Moon was in quiet despair.

The moon maiden was safe; this was true…but not by the one Destiny had promised her to.

Still, her protector came towards the trembling lass and offered a sweet smile. His arms came around her and soothed her fears. She burrowed deep, too exhausted to care that this man was a stranger and not the reason she was where she was now. He was her protector, her gallant knight, and she offered him her grateful heart.

Eventually the trembling of her young body stopped, but the earth was still drenched in rain. And his arms were still around her. Still holding her. Still around her.

This knowledge burned the golden girl and she moved away and gave her hero a tentative smile. "Who are you?" she asked with a child's trust.

The young man moved away reluctantly, drawn to this angel's warm shine. "Your protector, little one."

Her heart broke, for he was not the one she had wanted to hear those words from, and dully she took the note kept safe in her pocket and threw it away. Her companion saw the gesture and whispered the question why.

She shook her head and she felt like she was dying. Love had denied her that happy ending she craved once again. The young man saw her tired state and took hold of the fair beauty into his arms and carried her where there is safe comfort.

Both never knew of the young man who waited with trepid heart underneath the shade of a willow tree. But he knew that something had happened. In his heart, he felt a tug of regret from his beloved. The sky shed more rain…but this time, it came from him.

For his heart's keeper did not come. He was denied Love again. Father sky wept for him with jagged bolts of lightning…

"She did not come," was the once prince uttered word.


	28. Things Left Unsaid

**A/N** : _Hah! I told **IAmTheBattleMaiden** I will get killed because of this trilogy… Ehem! Blame her! (peeps out from sofa).**And, **sheesh, sorry, i posted the story long before i read your next request on how the story should flow. But i can salvage it by using what happened in later drabbles. Gomen!_

_Actually, I loved writing this trilogy. Anyhows, this will be **my last series drabbles** for a while, **since we can't make this seem like some sort of interconnected thing…** _

xxxXxxx

**Things Left Unsaid**

xxxXxxx

Mamoru's blue eyes watched with envy the young couple who were seated at a corner booth in the arcade. Both were drenched, obviously having come from outside the pouring rain. Bitterness engulfed him at the sight of Usagi with someone else.

He almost didn't come inside after that, except he saw the boy with Usagi stood up and gave the blonde a farewell wave. And that meant he had a chance to know who the guy was…and see if he was someone who could take Usagi away from him.

Mamoru's competition moved away hesitantly, not really wanting to leave the young woman, but an irritated call from the entrance had him sighing and he gave the blonde a parting touch on the cheek.

A jealous Mamoru watched him as he disappeared underneath the blanket of the rain along with his two companions. "Good riddance," he muttered.

Usagi saw him long before he called to her in greeting. "Evening, Mamoru-Baka."

Mamoru gave her a grin that didn't quite thaw the ice in his eyes and Usagi shivered at the accusation in them. "So, your quite popular, aren't you, Odango?" He gestured towards the doors and continued, "Who was your young man?"

"Mou. How would I know? He didn't say his name. We just ran towards here coz we got caught in the rain," The girl sniffed in annoyance. She did not mention how the young man saved her from being mugged. _'Or worse_,' she thought with a shudder.

'_Good!_' Mamoru bit his tongue to keep himself from saying the words. "Oh? Did he really?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and tried her best to fix her long hair. It had become undone and now pooled on her seat in golden splendour. Mamoru had to grip both hands together behind his back to keep from touching it.

"Just my luck, first gorgeous guy I meet and he doesn't want anything to do with me," informed Usagi. She was thankful of the mysterious man, but she was more conscious of the Baka standing right next to her. She turned her cerulean gaze to Mamoru and gave him a tentative smile. "What about you, why were you caught in the rain?"

He didn't answer her question. His gaze travelled to Usagi and he saw her gazing wistfully outside. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just contemplating, ya know? I always thought that by fourteen, I'll be with the man of my dreams. Hasn't happened yet," she replied. Her gaze turned to Mamoru and she blushed from the heat of his gaze. '_I hoped it's you…'_ she mind spoke.

Mamoru sat beside her and pulled the curtain of hair away from her face, infuriated that she might be wondering about the nameless man. "You are young yet, Odango. You don't need to rush love." _'Especially not about the guy who just left. If he knows what's good for him, he will stay far, far away!_' But he did not speak the words out loud. And he tried to keep his hands from shaking in his jealous rage. Only Usagi mattered now, and that he, Chiba Mamoru, was the one with her at last.

"Why not?" Usagi demanded.

'_Because I'm here,_' he wanted to shout at her. But he hesitated for a lot of reasons. Mostly, he was afraid she would not like what he wanted to say. And he could not risk losing the tentative friendship they have. "You've barely live, you idiot," he said instead.

The girl besides him pouted and huffed. She thumped her head on the table and there it stayed. Usagi didn't saw the speculative look the other people in the arcade kept giving her and Mamoru.

But he saw. And his pessimistic heart heard what they were thinking. _'Isn't he a bit too old for her,_' they would say to one another. Or, '_Shame on them, flaunting their relationship when it's so obvious she's underage.'_

Things that were better left unsaid…

He couldn't know, was clueless to see the tender smiles of the other couples as they looked on at the wet pair. _'So charming,' _they thought. '_They look so good together_,' they thought. But they did not say it out loud either.

'_It'll never work_,' his heart sighed. Mamoru stood up and gave the girl a small pat. "I have to go, Odango Atama." '_I can't stay here with you…_'

"You'll brave the fury of the storm?" was her answer from somewhere beneath the heap of silken gold. She sounded broken.

He was surprised and he looked outside. The rain was heavy and there was a gloomy feel to it. A sad atmosphere surrounded the outside. Already he felt depression seeping in. _'I want to stay, I really do. But, if I stay any longer, I can't stop myself from saying how much I love you…_'

Mamoru gave her cold hand a squeeze and left. He braved the wild winds, rather than die slowly because of his unspoken love.

Usagi let him leave. '_What's the point?'_ she asked herself bitterly. '_Its not like he was gonna say anything I'm dying to hear…_'

x**X**x

xxx**XXX**xxx

x**X**x

_**A/N : **Okay, time to explain. I purposely didn't name Seiya (ten points to those that got it) coz, well, I'm trying to be as anime based as possible and not create some sort of alternate world. Figured I managed to seam the whole thing together. Plus, it's a good play with the title since his name is one more thing left unsaid, right?_

_Actually, I failed in the request. Seiya and Usagi were to be in a blind date, making Mamoru jealous, but like I said, it's hard to make a story like that and not veer off. Especially since I do my best to keep the words no bigger than a thousand words per update... Sorry 'bout that **IAmTheBattleMaiden**. (Oh, she is a Mamoru/Usagi fan, in case you get the wrong message…Heck, I'm a Mamoru/Usagi fan, in case you start asking!) But i'll make up for it later... ::wink, wink::_

_I do my best to make sure that even though this was part of a trilogy, it doesn't need to be read as a whole to make sense. That alone, each drabble can stand on its own. (coz i think drabbles are supposed to be like that...)By not naming him, the reader won't need to refer to '**My Protector'**, but at the same time, they can be connected at will if the reader so desired._

_And yes, Chiba Mamoru was present in the last drabble and it was him who wrote the love note in '**Love Letter'**. Just so we are clear…_

_That said…did you enjoy the trilogy? _


	29. Jacket

xxxXxxx

**Jacket**

xxxXxxx

God forbid it, but there was morbid fascination when it came to that particular piece of clothing that he wore nearly every day of the week. Usagi truly believed that Chiba Mamoru took perverse pleasure in wearing that horrendous jacket.

Her crystal blue eyes travelled his handsome frame and she shivered.

Before the Baka, Usagi never really saw any man wear colored coats before in such a shocking color. Now she knew why. Only the legally blind could get away with wearing that shade.

What color was it anyway?

Puke green?

Grass green?!

Frog green?!?

"Ooooh, that one! Frog green! Definitely that one," She squealed out loud, almost jumping from her seat in happy revelation.

Usagi hopped away from her Sailor V game, not really caring that her pixel heroin was currently bawling over a game over sign. Her destination was set, and she fully intended to get there. No force on earth could detain Usagi from her goal when her obstinate heart was set on it.

He was sleeping. Motoki had explained to Usagi when she first entered the arcade and pointed inquiringly to the slumbering Mamoru, that the Baka had to stay up all night to study and no caffeine in the world kept him awake after that.

She watched him sleep, her eyes devouring the boyish charm he emitted as he nods of to dream land. She saw Motoki look at her with suspicion, fully intending to stop whatever mischief she might have in mind, but Usagi fixed him with puppy dog-kamisama-ain't-I-angelic eyes and Motoki convinced himself Usagi was truly not up to no good.

He was partially right.

The girl sidled closer to the object of her intense scrutiny and whispered to the sleeping man beside her. "You know, Baka," she begun quietly, "I might just call you Froggie after this. Your jacket is disgusting. You realize it's the perfect shade of frog green do you? Very rare color, that." She shuddered for emphasis. "You are the only one I know brave enough to put it on."

She waited with baited breath, like the rabbit that she was, conscious of the fact that she was in the company of a predator. If Mamoru was awake, she'd be minced meat by now. But all that the raven haired man did was snore inaudibly. Boosted by his heavy sleep, she continued on. "Know what, I've got a good mind to start shredding it, too…Except, I think I know why you wear it…"

She pressed her lips close to his ear.

"You're looking for a princess to give you that magic kiss, aren't you? And your jacket is her clue that you aren't really human, but a frog." She splayed her hand in mock defense. "Good grief, Baka. Must you go so much into character?"

Mamoru mumbled in his sleep. And Usagi braved on.

"I'm no princess, Baka…But, well, my kiss is true. So if you don't mind, stop searching for that ornery princess and just settle for good old me, 'kay?"

Usagi secretly kissed the tips of her fingertips and gently placed it on Mamoru's lips. Then she scooted back like crazy to her game and with a beating heart started playing, trying her best not to stare at the man whose form was still slumped in slumber.

After a few minutes, Mamoru did wake up from his dream of the princess asking for her Silver Crystal. With tired eyes, he raked his hair, glad for once to not wake up in sweat like he always did when dreaming about her. He signalled to Motoki and his friend came hurrying with a cup of steaming black coffee. The two exchanged pleasantries, and Motoki did not volunteer Mamoru the information of Usagi seating close to him while he had slept. The towheaded man wasn't sure what Usagi was up to, and it's nice to not have his ears ringing due to their shouting match every once in a while.

As for Mamoru…

After giving a golden haired imp a secret glance as she played on, he stood up, getting ready for another study session. He felt energized, as if awaken from some heavy spell. "Coffee," he figured. "It's finally doing its magic…"

He stood up, and with out any conscious thought, shed off his jacket and he slung it on his arm. He casually looked in the direction of his Odango and went to the arcade doors, happy to have at least caught a glimpse of the blonde.

Usagi, after he left, simply sat in bliss, not really playing.

Her kiss had worked. The frog had been purged, and left the Crown Arcade as a prince…


	30. Touch Me Not

_This is for **rogueishLeia**…I hope you can connect it with your request…_

xxxXxxx

**Touch Me Not**

xxxXxxx

He was afraid of her.

Or rather, he was afraid of the power she had over him. The power she possessed, but did not know she had. Only she could hurt him and weaken him with careless words. To be disarmed by something so trivial…

It was a terrifying thought.

'_How did she do it?_' he asked himself. '_How in heaven's name did she do it? And if then, when did she manage to do it?'_

Like a thief it seemed, she had sprang out of the night and stolen his most guarded heart. She took it all and now he was left with nothing. All the aces were in her hands and he was left to be dealt with nothing but the joker.

Was it that very first time, when that wad of paper hit him on the head and he saw her with her big blue eyes looking horrified at the fact he saw her grade, and dared to call her the now dreaded nickname 'Odango Atama'?

Mamoru couldn't really be sure.

He remembered thinking about her that same day, all through the evening. Then he blocked out and couldn't make sense of the lost hours. He had stupidly thought that his recent memory lapse was because of her poorly graded paper ball that zoomed to his head.

He remembered that every time they meet, he would always wake up without any recollection of the last two hours of the day. And he learned to fear her and wonder what sort of ability she possessed to make him so forgetful. He knew better now, of course. He knew that those lost time was when he went off to save Sailor Moon from getting killed and not because he insulted the Odango.

No…Usagi has no mutant ability or some psychic power that enable her to control him for a few moments. It was all coincidence that the first time they sparred verbally was the same time another blonde came into his life and turned it upside down. They, along with his dream princess, created the triad that wrecked havoc on his once well organized life.

Mamoru was so deep in his silent musing, he did not know that Usagi had came into the arcade, smiling mischievously and relishing the fact that for once, the Baka did not see her first.

He did not see how she tip toed behind him in little steps and then carefully placed her small hands over his troubled eyes and said, "Guess who, Mamoru-Baka?"

He took a few seconds to compose himself. He made ready to take her hands in his and give her a smirk and his ever witty retort. Except it didn't happen that way at all. Mamoru felt her stiffen and he felt the hands lift from his eyes. It went to his cheeks and he felt her turn his head towards her so she could stare at his midnight blue with her own cerulean eyes.

What she said next scared him; made him more afraid of the power she has over him. "You're sad, Mamoru."

'_How did you know?'_ he wanted to demand at her. But he was rendered speechless but her empathy.

"I felt your sadness," she continued, a frown marring her delicate features. She sounded as if she was in pain. As if by touching him, he transferred his thoughts and feelings to her, until they were hers as well.

Mamoru suddenly felt without will. Like he was trapped and couldn't move.

What more could she find out, what other secrets for her to pry, by simply the power of her touch? He needn't even say anything, it seemed. She would simply know it, with the mere contact of her skin to his.

He has demons no girl like Usagi needed to be aware of. Nor the bitterness that cloaked his soul and his inability to show affection. Would she sense that as well?

He moved away from her with out another word. He had a darkness that surrounded him and he will not taint Usagi with it. She deserved better than that.

He is flawed, despite the perfect appearance that he projected. And once she realized it, she would turn away in disgust.

Mamoru knew, if that would happen, that he would rather die. Nothing was worth that; not even the exquisite torture of Usagi's touch.


	31. Role Casting Blues

**-_ A/N_**_: Hey guys. Miss me? Bet you did**…**_**:0)**

_I will be posting a specific drabble story entitled **'Fairy Tales Counterfeited'**. It will be in response to a drabble challenge for a Sailor Moon fan fiction site_

_In the meantime, keep the requests coming, please. They are awesome source of inspiration. This one is the beginning of another drabble series. This one I dedicate for **SailorKairi91**, who specifically asked for this plot line. I hope you will like my twist in the story! To those wondering what happened to Mamo-chan, wonder no more. To quote **lunaeve,** "Mamo-chan will rise again!"…in a musical, no less (wink, wink). Also, to **roswellachick**, you're drabble is coming up! I finally finished it._

-

**Role Casting Blues**

**-**

Mamoru was too busy boring holes on Motoki's head to take notice of a group of girls who entered the arcade.

Motoki was too busy grinning like the cat that ate every canary in the world to take the orders of the new comers.

As if on cue, the new comers stared at the only blond in their company.

"What?!" yelp Usagi, not really liking the glint in the eyes of Makoto and Rei. "I don't know anything!"

"Of course you don't know anything, Usa-chan. When do you ever?" Rei soothed, "That's not why we are looking at you."

The smaller girl smiled, pleased that her raven-haired friend did not call her that dreaded nickname, when it dawned on her that she had just been insulted. "Hey!" Usagi cried, indignant and ready to scream like a demented banshee, "Did you jus-"

"No time for that, Usagi." Makoto admonished. She started pushing Usagi to the direction of the two handsome college men still trying to outstare each other. In the background, normally quiet Ami was giving a little cheer for her friend.

"Do us proud, Usa," the blue haired girl whispered.

Her blue eyes huge, the blonde turned a pleading look to her tall friend. "You do realize you are herding me to an angry-looking Mamoru-Baka."

"You'll live," Makoto said in a cheerful voice. "Now, find out what's wrong."

With that, Usagi was shoved all the way to Mamoru's side. "Some friends," she muttered.

Mamoru, a vein ticking at the corner of his jaw, could only nod in agreement at her words.

His best friend, however, gave a mega watt smile at Usagi's comment. "Ah, Usa-chan," he purred to the girl, his smile dazzling, "And how is my favorite customer doing?"

Usagi gaped at Motoki for two seconds before giving the man beside her a subtle nudge. "What's wrong with Motoki, Baka?" she whispered.

Mamoru glowered even more. "He's on grass," he growled. "Give me a few minutes, and he will be underneath the grass. Six feet under, to be precise."

"Huh?"

The towheaded man laughed at his friends comment. Within seconds, a large glass of double chocolate milkshake was in front of Usagi, three large cherries adorning the generous amount of whipped cream topping it. "On the house, Usa," said Motoki, his smile getting wider and wider.

The girl stilled, clearly torn between wanting to know why Motoki was acting so loopy, while trying to resists the scintillating call of the milkshake. The cherries beckoned like rubies on a bed of white satin.

There was no competition.

"Arigatou, Toki-kun!" Usagi squealed. She grabbed hold of the glass and skipped to where her friends were sitting. Too late, she realized she had not learned anything and Rei, in her irritation, drank the whole thing in one long gulp.

The rich, ear piercing quality of Usagi's wail dominated the cheerful sound of the arcade.

Motoki, behind the counter, sighed happily. "Sweet," he murmured.

"You are a dead man, you bastard," Mamoru said in a cold voice, the little vein ticking even more prominently now.

"Maybe," answered his friend, willing to concede that much, "but it doesn't mean you will get out of this." He straightened and gave a significant look at the four girls now raising mayhem in their booth corner. "How is that adorable pink rabbi-"

Mamoru's hands clamped down on Motoki fast. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously into tiny slits as he contemplated killing his friend by choking his scrawny little neck.

Unconcerned, Motoki's own blue eyes twinkled in triumph as his airway was conveniently blocked by his best friend's hands. Slowly, the hands left his face and Motoki happily dumped a thick manuscript in front of Mamoru. Then, in a singsong voice, he called out to the girl who made victory possible.

"Usagi! How good are you and your friends when it comes to acting?"

It was Makoto, still in the grips of a mad crush for Motoki, who answered for all of them. "Spectacular!"

xXx

_**A/N**: Curious, aren't you? It will get better, promise…_

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, **Lady Katherine2**. This girl is awesome!_


	32. Science v Romance

**_A/N_**_: To **speigel octopi**, you of the extremely weird user name, this one is for you. Speigel requested a drabble based on the song "Science Vs. Romance" by Rilo Kiley._

_Okay, it may seem bossy, but would it be possible to get reviews for this one? **SailorKairi**'s request is even more song based (At least ten of them) since hers is actually based on a musical. I want to know if I managed to get the essence of the song without it being a songfic. That way, I'll know if I need to rewrite the next updates or not. _

_Err, review, okay?Please and thank you._

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

**Science ****v.**** Romance**

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

It was almost as if everyday was a calculated encounter.

He was getting sick of it.

At least, that was what he told himself everyday after each impact.

Chiba Mamoru got up from his bed and paced the length of his room. He couldn't sleep even though it was late into the night already. It was enough to frustrate him, with all the years he'd worked at his calm.

She was starting to get under his skin

Their daily encounters, no matter how insignificant, and commonplace, were beginning to become…something more.

How could that be?

The young man pressed his lips into a grim line and walked out of his bedroom, out of his unit, out of his high-rise building, and into the night. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Verbal spats and bruised body parts should not leave a person light-headed.

Fact: He could not stand the blonde, and the blonde could not stand him.

He walked the usual route to school he took every morning, counting each steps, pausing now and again to take note of possible new route every time he reached another corner. Mamoru was surprised to note there were a lot of them.

Fact: He had a lot of available options to him so he could stop the little get-togethers that happened on a daily basis.

And yet he always took that one particular route to school.

Shaking his head at the discovery, he walked on, shivering slightly against the cold of the night. He stopped at a particular corner, and a look of disquiet came over his features.

The crash site

It was odd. Every morning, when he was around this area, he stopped feeling lonely. Always, he knew that there would be someone to talk with, even if they were just heartened spats. Tonight was different. There would be no one there that night. It felt deserted.

He saw that there was nothing special about that corner at night.

Mamoru blinked and gave himself a mental whack on the head. It was rare for him to examine something that was remotely near pointless.

"This," he muttered underneath his breath, "is stupid. What do I care, anyway? She is just another girl. No one special." As he said the words, he turned around, back towards his place.

"I'll just take a different route tomorrow," he said yet again, still talking to himself, his breath appearing as little puffs of fog in front of his handsome face. "But just in case," he mused out loud, "I'll think of another name to call her. Odango Atama is getting old."

Mamoru walked on, a small smile now on his lips.

"Just in case," he whispered softly.

The smile on his lips grew wider.

It was a shame though, that Mamoru was never made aware of it. He was too busy plotting ways to annoy the blonde as he walked back home that not-so-lonely-anymore night.

-end-

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

_A/N: **Lady Katherine2,** despite her busy schedule, edited this for me. She did a great job, too. Now a shout out for **Ms. Gina Araner :** "Where is my drabble?" **-.-** _

_Also, did you have fun on your trip? (Glomps my two beta readers!) _

_Hugs! _


	33. Complainte De La Butte

_**A/N**__Sailor Kairi91__, I hope you like this. It was __**freaking**__ hard to construct! I had to carefully select the songs from the story, divide each scene from the movie, and make each drabble not a songfic but keep the idea of the song intact. Then I have to follow the plot of the musical. That said, thank you for requesting this._

_I would never have the inspiration to write something like the next series of drabbles had you not requested for this particular story. Hugs!_

_Part of the '__**Play Series'**__. All drabbles after this unless specified will be continuations of __**drabble #31 'Role Casting Blues'**__. I'm still not telling what movie the play was inspired from. I'm leaving that for you guys to figure out. Drabble titles will be the clue. Hugs again!_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

**Complainte De La Butte**

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

There was a boy, and he was a little shy.

He grew up and became a man who lived a solitary life.

And he claimed that he liked the solitude, the sphere of silence that surrounded him.

If you look deep into his eyes, you would see the shy little boy lurks still, trapped in that blue gaze.

He had such sad eyes.

But people rarely saw the sadness in them.

He never complained about the sadness, you see.

What they always saw was a young man who seemed to have everything laid out before him. The perfect life.

'_He owns a penthouse, right? It's in that elegant building downtown. I heard it cost a fortune. And what a promising career he is embarking on!'_

'_He's studying to become a doctor. The best in his class,'_ the people who gossiped about him said excitedly.

'_Such a handsome young man.'_

'_And so well-mannered, too.'_

They knew him well, it seemed. Those people who watched him as he silently walked the halls of his university had him down to pat. Strangers would stop and stare as he crossed the street, the young and the old weaving little fantasies about his daily routine, the life he was leading, the things he must like…The woman he must love.

'_Someone tall and elegant. And graceful! She would be smart like him, and she would like the same things he likes.'_

'_They must share witty conversations when they are together as they walk the length of art gallery halls…'_

'_She'll like classic music and she would be a patron of the arts. Heck. Maybe she's an artist herself!'_

He ignored the world they had created for him.

None had gotten anything right, anyway. And he truly hated that they were wrong.

After all, who wouldn't want to have an elegant girlfriend with her witty quotes and sophisticated class? He used to think that was the sort of woman he wanted; the sort of woman who would blend perfectly with his well-planned world.

His best friend had another idea though.

'_She would be a white soothing light to his world weary eyes. Like the moon's soft glow on summer nights. But she would glow like the sun and leave bright, cheerful sunshine on her wake.'_

'_She would be someone who walks – No! Skips the streets, instead of one who expects to be chauffeured to and fro to whatever destination she wanted to get to.'_

'_Like a beggar girl with very little knowledge of the world, every little thing will be a source of wonder for her. Little things amuse her. It need not be expensive. She will find beauty in every little thing.'_

The most recent of his best friend's clever words were said to him just minutes before, while he was being served his first cup of coffee. "And Baka that you are, you'll deny that I am right."

"Shut up," Mamoru muttered, his hands gripping the script. He had been memorizing his lines, albeit reluctantly. He still could not believe he had agreed to star in this crazy play. The things he did for…his friend was really above and beyond.

Motoki merely smiled and nudged him, his eyes indicating the arcade doors. "You'll thank me in the end. The beggar girl is here by the way," he whispered slyly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other customers to attend."

Irritated cobalt blue eyes followed Furuhata's movements before it zeroed in on the blonde, her face already breaking into a wide grin, her laughter loud and infectious. She too was holding a script of her own. In fact, all her friends were.

Visions of him with an elegant young woman slowly vanished. He could almost feel the fetters encircling his wrists. And as her radiance slowly seeped into the shadowed recesses of his soul, he found himself losing his regret.

For a brief instant, something flashed in the dark depths of Mamoru's eyes.

Motoki, watching his friend, smiled.

The sadness was gone from them, and had slowly been replaced with an almost drunken sense of longing.

xx**xX**-**Xx**xx

_**A/N**__: You like? I'll try to update more often, but it's hard since that fairytale themed drabble deadline is almost near. I'm still thirty titles short to complete it. (Bangs head over and over again on the desk)_

_Prayers and encouraging words are most welcome. But I also accept criticisms…just no flamers please. There is a difference between those two, methinks. _

_Again, my thanks to __**Lady Katherine2**__ who pinpointed the flaws in the drabble. If you write stories, my best advice would be to get awesome beta readers for it. _


	34. At the End of the Day

_Not part of the **"The Play"**. I will post the next instalment for that next week__I'm trying to catch up on all my updates._

_

* * *

_

**------------------------------**

**#58 At the End of the Day **

_683 words_

------------------------------

* * *

He was treating himself to some Odango Atama watching.

He just got his latest test scores from his final exams and they were, yet again, the highest in his class. Not a big deal really, but it was gratifying to know all his studying was being rewarded justly.

That wasn't all.

The last fight against the Dark Kingdom, just minutes after daybreak, was also successful. Sailor Moon had kissed his cheek shyly for saving her life when the youma tried to slice her head off while she and Mars were busy bickering.

Not that there was any need for her to be grateful.

Just the thought that Sailor Moon was alive and unharmed was enough for him. But he didn't mind if she kissed his cheeks more often, despite the fact that Mars would howl at the sight afterwards. He could, as Tuxedo Mask, get use to the idea, truth be told.

Then his agent called and told him he was receiving a bonus for the last photo shoot he attended because the photographer entered it in a competition and won. The guy was generous enough to share a little of the price money.

His visit to the arcade went without a glitch as well. The coffee Motoki gave him was just perfect. The blend was exactly the way he wanted it. Bitter, with that underlying taste of vanilla laced in it. The fact that the arcade was free of those incessant fan girls who mooned over him was a bonus he was quick to be grateful for.

Mamoru shifted from his seat, still musing about the day's events.

Even his dream of the princess was not so dire that day. He couldn't remember all of it, but instead of the usual search for the Silver Crystal scenario, he was pretty sure the dreams constituted of him in a tuxedo and dancing with the golden maiden in a crystal bedecked ballroom.

Yes, everything about that day was faultless.

This was why he was treating himself to some Odango Atama watching.

And maybe, just maybe, to some Odango Atama insulting and jeering later on.

Illogical reasoning aside, having a verbal spat with the klutz of Juuban City was the only way the day would end in a perfect note.

Never let it be said that Chiba Mamoru denied himself of the things that mattered in life…

His blue eyes watched as the blonde-haired girl pursed her lips and sneak a suspicious glance his way. The two of them were currently in some form of sneak-a-look competition. The person who gets caught looking would end up blushing beet red for a good five minutes, muttering about Baka's and silly Odango's.

Then, when the mortification died down, it would begin all over again, with both of them giving each other guarded looks.

Motoki, watching him and Usagi, just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The raven haired young man heard his best friend murmured something about Mamoru being too stubborn to admit he liked the blonde.

"In fact," said the towheaded boy, "I'm pretty sure it's turned into love." He gave Mamoru a significant look.

That comment almost threw him off.

Him? Like the Odango?

…Love?

"Yeah, right," he murmured, his gaze still directed to the now scowling Usagi.

Ah, sweet denial.

It would get him one day, but for now, Mamoru would feign ignorance and simply wait for the blonde to come stomping his way.

Then he could stop watching and start insulting, and then she would start wailing, maybe jab at him with her little pointer finger, face just a little too close to his.

They have this tendency of invading personal spaces as the squabbling continued.

Both didn't seem to mind that fact very much.

If she would somehow trip and fall in the vicinity of his arms, he _supposed_ he could grin and bear it.

He supposed.

After all, what's having the Odango in his arms for a few minutes if it meant having the perfect ending for a perfect day?

It wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice.

Not at all.

* * *

_-end- _

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N_**_: Happy Birth Day (Well, belated…ehehehe) **Lady Katherine2**!_

_My gift to my beta reader (Which is why it is not beta read…Please excuse the grammar mistakes. I tried, I really did). Incidentally, she wrote a story for Sailor Moon, a very well written songfic, so if you have the time, look it up and do your best to force her to write more via reviews! Mwuahahaha-ha-ha! _

_It's called, **"Behind Blue Eyes"** _


End file.
